Lobos de Forks: Seducción
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Una gira de estudio las lleva a Forks, risas compartidas, nuevas amistades y lo más importante ¡Imprimaciones por montón! Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquello. 1ªparte de la saga HG/P
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi intento de **Paul/Hermione.** Espero que les guste. Es la primera parte de la saga **Lobos de Forks.**

**Capitulo uno: Comenzando la aventura.**

— ¡Merlín, Hermione, aun puedes retractarte y sacar a las chicas de esta locura! –reclamó por centésima vez un pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se giró quedando frente a él, quien se sonrojo y miro a otro lugar avergonzado.

—Ronald, no se si entendiste, comencé con esto y lo terminare. Por circe, Ron, las chicas y yo necesitamos espacio...

— ¿ESPACIO? ¡Espacio, rodeada de víboras aprovechadoras...! –el pelirrojo se quedó callado de golpe cuando la castaña lo apunto acusadoramente con un dedo.

—Cierra tu boca, ya está decidido: Luna, Ginny, Lavander y yo nos vamos a la gira de estudio... ¿Vale? ¡Y si tanto te molesta que tu novia vaya con nosotras, pues díselo a ella no a mí, tarado! –masculló furiosa, su mirada asesina no atormento a Ron.

— ¡Como si me importara la estúpida de Lavander! ¿Que no entiendes? Estoy con ella por ti, para sacarte celos...

—Eres un cerdo, poco hombre y estúpido. Lav, ni nadie merece un imbecil como tu, Ronald. ¡Que decepción! No puedo creer esto. Si tan poco te importa tu novia no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasara cuando te cases con alguien. ¡Vete al infierno!

Y con esto, la castaña se fue dejando a Ronald Weasley con una enorme opresión en el pecho, porque después de todo, una vez más, su mejor amiga y la mujer del cual estaba enamorado tenía toda razón.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

La fría y lujosa habitación estaba en silencio, exceptuando por tres chicas que revoloteaban de un lugar a otro. Sonrían victoriosas, mientras un trío de chicos refunfuñaban mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez que arruinara el "aparente" buen estado de ánimo de las mujeres, porque sabían que en el fondo estaban furiosas.

— ¡Astoria, por merlín! No puedo ir a ese lugar rodeada de muggles y...

La primera en romper el silencio fue la menor de las Greengrass, Daphne, quien tenía el cabello oscuro y bastante desordenado por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, sus facciones aristocráticas y muy pálidas estaban contraídas por una mueca de enfado, y sus ojos verdes azulados tenían una chispa de frustración.

— ¡Y por las TONTAS Gryffindor's! –concluyó Daphne con una mueca de fastidio.

—Daphne, cierra la boca. En verdad aún puedes quedarte, pero, tendrás que soportar las burlas de Weasley, Brown y Lovegood, allá tú si te metes con Granger y le arruinas su perfecta excursión... –argumentó Astoria, que representaba todo lo contrario a su hermana menor, deslumbrante rubia de ojos celestes y cabello ondulado. Dejó de lado una polera con una mueca de asco. Mascullando algo sobre la ropa muggle.

— ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¿A que hora nos vamos? –gruñó Daphne cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡En tres horas, maldición, cierren su puta boca de una buena vez y ayúdenme con esta maleta del demonio que no puedo cerrar!

—Ya, Pansy, utiliza magia –dijo Daphne bufando como si fuese obvio.

—Definitivamente, eres tonta, Daphne. No podremos utilizar magia por un tiempo, así que mejor vamos acostumbrándonos... –reclamó Pansy con el ceño fruncido

—Esto será desastroso –susurró Zabini tapándose los ojos con burla, Theodore y Draco estuvieron silenciosamente de acuerdo.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Ya, Lav, deja de pensar en el tonto de mi hermano, si no llega, allá él. ¿Que te parece un helado de chocolate? –murmuraba Ginevra Weasley se movía nerviosa por una pequeña habitación. Se sentó al lado de Lavander y le paso un bote de helado.-

—E-Es que... R...Ron... –los sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes y agudos, por un momento la pelirroja pensó en taparse los oídos pero eso solo lograría enfurecer a su cuñada... _Ex-cuñada. _Sonó un "plop" y ella suspiro aliviada al ver a Luna Lovegood con tres maletas y una sonrisa amistosa.

—Nenas, estoy lista para enfrentarme a ese trío de víboras... –la rubia se quedo callada al ver que una de sus amigas estaba llorando desesperada:- ¿Lavander, que pasó ahora?

—Ron... _Buuuuuaaaa_ –el chillido de Lavander sobresalto a Luna y Ginny con cara de fastidio fue a la cocina a buscar no-se-que-cosa, en realidad solo queria escapar de la chillona Brown.-

—Bien, Lavander, esto se acaba aquí. ¡No seas tan dependiente de Ronald! Mírate, eres una chica estupenda y todos babean por ti, Gin perdón por este comentario pero, Ronald Weasley es muy poco hombre para ti.

— ¡Si! –exclamó Gin desde la cocina, saco su cabeza por el umbral y agrego:- Mereces algo mejor que un bobo pelirrojo, patoso y mimado. Así que, mueve tu trasero y trae tus maletas o llegaremos muy tarde y Mione querrá morir si se queda sola con las víboras por mucho tiempo en el "Puertoaero"

— ¡Aeropuerto, so tonta! –exclamo Luna estallando en carcajadas muy contagiosas que consiguieron alegrar a Lavander.

**26. 01. 2012 –Primer día.**

***aeropuerto, bla, bla, bla* **

**15.45 p.m.**

— ¡Hey, Granger, estamos aquí! –exclamó Theodore levantando la mano y llamando la atención de la castaña que ahora se encaminaba a ellos.

—Vaya, Granger, si hasta guapa te ves vestida de mujer –dijo Draco Malfoy haciéndola bufar sonoramente y enviarle una mirada de reproche.

—Gracias, Malfoy, adoro tus comentarios estúpidos. Astoria, Pansy, Daphne, que bueno que no se arrepintieran, no esperaba menos de ustedes –comentó la castaña dejando aturdida a las chicas ante la amabilidad.- Hola Theo, Zabini.

—Ouh, al menos eres mas valientes que las otras Gryffindor –dijo Daphne levantando su mentón con prepotencia.

— ¿Quien dijo Gryffindor? –preguntaron a coro Lavander y Ginny. Luna venia tras ellas corriendo agitada para llegar a su lado, cargada con las maletas.

—Mione, los pasajes de avión, no los tengo, creo que los perdí –dijo Ginny frenéticamente hurgando en su bolso de mano, Pansy se aclaro la garganta.

—Etto, Granger, nosotras también –dijo mordiendo su labio. Hermione puso los ojos en banco.

—Chicas, tengo todo bajo control, ahora, debemos correr o el avión nos dejara abajo –dijo Hermione empujando al grupo de chicas quien al escuchar la ultima frase ya corrían, ella coloco los ojos en blanco y se giró.- Zabini, Theo es un gusto haberlos visto, me encantaría decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy pero no me rebajare.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Astoria querida, esto es fabuloso –dijo Pansy asegurándose que nadie más la escuchara, Astoria asintió entretenida mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar.

—Viajar en este aparato muggle es fenomenal. –continuo Astoria mirando por la ventana, Pansy se inclino para ver a Daphne y estallo en carcajadas.

— ¡Por favor, mírala! –exclamó haciendo reír también a Astoria. Daphne estaba de un extraño color morado y se aferraba a los asientos con una mirada de pánico.

Más adelante Hermione conversaba animada con Luna (aunque mordisqueaba su labio nerviosa), mientras Ginny escuchaba música con un Ipod y Lavander escribía en un diario.

Era perfecto, al menos viajar en avión las hizo olvidarse por un momento sus rivalidades.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**21.40 p.m.**

**Port Land. **

— ¡Merlín, perdimos a Luna! –exclamó Ginny buscando a su amiga por entremedio de la gente que las rodeaba. Lavander gimió tapándose la cara.

—Esto es un desastre. –dijo Brown sentándose sobre su maleta

— ¡Ahí esta, Granger! ¡Con aquellos chicos! –gritó Astoria apuntando un grupo de chicos que acosaban a Luna. Hermione entrecerró los ojos pero la primera en reaccionar fue Parkinson, quien agarrando a la castaña corrió en busca de la rubia.

— ¡Hey ustedes, grupo de idiotas, dejen a la chica en paz! –gritó Pansy arremangándose las mangas, los chicos comenzaron a burlarse, pero ella los ignoró, Hermione ayudo a Luna a levantarse del suelo y después tomo el brazo de Pansy, tal como ella lo hizo.

—Pansy, Luna, caminen no hay nada que hacer aquí –dijo Hermione de manera mandona, ellas asintieron y los chicos se quedaron en silencio por alguna razón, después huyeron.

— ¿Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson? –dijo una voz grave las chicas se sobresaltaron y miraron al policía que les hablaba, asustadas.

—Somos nosotras, señor –dijo Hermione asombrada.

—Síganme, las estaba esperando. Soy Charlie Swan.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Así que... ¿Mi madre le llamo solo para asegurarse de que estábamos bien? –preguntó Hermione roja como tomate, mientras miraba al señor Swan. Todas iban bastante apretadas en la patrulla de policías, pero nadie fue capaz de quejarse.

—Si, Jean, me llamo para rogarme que las cuidara mientras estaban aquí. Sonaba algo preocupada, así que partí enseguida a verlas. –Dijo Charlie mirando fijamente la carretera.- ¿Están muy apretadas?

— ¡No, para nada! –exclamó sarcásticamente Daphne.

— ¡Daphne, cierra la boca! –reclamaron a coro Hermione y Pansy.

—Si, ya, ya, me quedo callada. –dijo frunciendo el ceño enojada Daphne.

— ¿Desde cuando conoces a mamá? –preguntó curiosa Hermione. Charlie frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado con indecisión.-

—Bueno, Jean y yo nos conocemos desde que teníamos 17. Dejamos de vernos cuando ella volvió a Inglaterra...

—A los 25 –terminó Hermione frunciendo aun más el ceño.- Si, después conoció a papá y se casaron.

—Si, me invitaron, pero no fui –dijo cortante Charlie. Hermione frunció aun más el ceño y el silencio se rompió cuando Lavander chilló:

— ¡Miren, ya hemos llegado! –señaló el cartel que decía Forks y todas sonrieron contentas, a un par de metros se encontraba la casa que arrendaron por dos semanas.

— ¿Estas segura que esa es a casa? –Reclamó Ginny.- creí que era más...

— ¿Linda? –comentó Pansy mirando con la nariz arrugada la fachada.

— ¿Segura? –Dijo Astoria con el ceño fruncido y mirando con desconfianza la casa de dos pisos.

— ¿Cool? -Terminó Daphne bufando.

— ¡No, Slytherin's! Iba a decir, que creí que era más GRANDE y cómoda. -reclamó Ginny de mal humor. Todas se bajaron, excepto Hermione quien miro ceñuda a Charlie Swan.

—Muchas gracias señor Swan, realmente se pasó con haber espantado a esos chicos. Le debemos una, espero volver a verlo –dijo con cordialidad antes de bajarse y sacar las maletas al igual que las demás chicas. Todas estaban eufóricas, habían llegado a su destino sin muchas complicaciones.

—Luna –dijo Hermione con suavidad apartándola del grupo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, Hermione, ya se me quito el susto.

—Que bien, ojala eso te enseñe a no ser tan confiada. Aun no entiendo por que elegimos este pueblito... –murmuro en susurros Hermione.

—Porque si íbamos a algún lugar como New York o L.A de seguro, no resultaría ni uno de nuestros planes –dijo Luna dándole apoyo.

**03.45 A.M.**

**Forks, Washington.**

—Oh diablos, estoy exhausta –dijo Ginevra dejándose caer al sillón, en su cara habían manchas negras de suciedad, al igual que en las de las demás chicas.

—Si, nenas, esto es estresante –dijo Lavander mirando el techo de la habitación.

—Nosotras nos iremos a dormir –dijo Daphne yéndose a su pieza sin despedirse. Astoria cabeceo en dirección a las demás y corrió escaleras arriba, tras su hermana.

—Buenas noches, Gryffindor's. –Dijo Pansy frunciendo el ceño, antes de llegar al primer escalón se giro a enfrentar a Hermione Granger.- Por favor, no nos despiertes muy temprano, se que hay planes y eso, pero debemos recuperar energías. ¿Vale?

—Si como sea –dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. Luna bostezo.

—Creo que también iré a dormir. ¿Cual pieza es para mí? -pregunto con inocencia. Ginny se levanto de un salto.

—Vale, vamos, yo te llevo. Lav, no te quedes dormida en el suelo. –dijo la pelirroja antes de irse conversando con Luna.

—Buenas noches, Lavander. –dijo Hermione sonriendo, subió las escaleras y fingió no escuchar un sollozo de la Gryffindor.

Era mejor no meterse en ese problema, Ronald ya había metido la pata lo suficiente, ella no podría arreglar el daño que le causo a la pobre Lavander.

**Segundo día.**

**27.01.2012**

Para sorpresa de todas, la última en despertar fue Hermione. Y tal como habían quedado mientras organizaban las piezas, Ginny se encargo del desayuno. Aunque algunas no comieron más de lo suficiente.

—Vale, ¿que hacemos hoy? –Preguntó Astoria limpiando su boca con una servilleta. Todos los ojos viajaron a Hermione.

— ¿Que? Oh, si, claro. Luna y yo planeamos ir a una caminata. El bosque es espeso y estamos seguras de que hay criaturas –dijo la castaña un poco adormilada.

— ¿Que tipo de "criaturas"? –preguntó insegura Pansy.

—No muy peligrosas –aseguro Luna.- En fin, deben colocarse un buzo, zapatillas de deporte y una chaqueta con gorro por que no debe tardar mucho en llover.

—Okay, pero, ya saben, mañana nosotras elegimos que haremos –dijo Daphne de manera cortante.

—Si, si, como sea –dijo Ginny quitándole tensión al asunto antes de que todas corrieran a sus habitaciones en busca de lo indicado.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡Granger ya me canse! –gritó Pansy apoyándose en un árbol con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Lo mismo dijiste hace cinco metros, Parkinson! Mueve tu culo, ahora –dijo Ginny eufórica.

—Uuf, esto quemara como doce mil calorías –dijo Daphne sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Ya sabia que el desayuno no me afectaría mucho.

—Si, claro –dijo Astoria girando los ojos.- ¿Granger?

—Dime, Greengrass –dijo Hermione mientras caminaba bebiendo café.

— ¿Donde vamos exactamente? –preguntó Astoria frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, no me hagas perder la sorpresa. De todos modos ya nos queda poquito. Ahí podremos estar tranquilas –dijo la castaña mientras seguía caminando.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Después de atravesar un par de helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, llegaron a su destino: un enorme campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. El cual era al menos dos veces más grandes que un estadio de béisbol.

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras con autentica fascinación y después cada una se echo a correr riendo, girando, bailando, saltando mientras la lluvia las empapaba. Hermione y Luna compartieron una rápida mirada orgullosa y comenzaron a estirar una manta y repartir comida, con un hechizo no se desperdicio mojándose...

**Horas después**

—Esto es aun más maravilloso de lo que creí, me gusta esta sensación de... libertad –dijo la castaña con una débil sonrisa.

— ¡Luna, ven a bailar! –gritó Lavander, moviéndose a un ritmo que solo ella escuchaba, al lado de ella Ginny bailaba moviendo su cabello rojo de un lado a otro, riéndose contagiosamente.

Astoria, Daphne y Pansy, ahora se dedicaban a mirar el lugar con ojo crítico murmurando cosas.

—Debo admitir, Granger, Lovegood, que este lugar es muy lindo –Dijo Astoria mirándose las uñas.

Hermione simplemente siguió perdida en recuerdos, mirando el cielo con ojos llorosos.

La castaña en un impulso nervioso ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y clavo los ojos entre los matorrales, soltó un jadeo al darse cuenta de que...

_¡AUUUUU!_

— ¡Oh mierda, Lovegood! ¡¿Eso fue un _lobo_? –chilló histérica Pansy.

— ¡¿Cuando dijiste _"hay criaturas"_ querías decir _licántropos_? ¡¿_Lobos_ y cosas así? –chilló Astoria tan histérica como Parkinson.

Hermione seguía con la vista clavada en los matorrales con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que temía desmayarse. Mientras le devolvían la mirada penetrante, como si en eso se le fuese la vida…

— ¡Ya por favor, todas tranquilas! ¡Hermione encuentra siempre una salvación! ¿Mione...? –dijo como suplica Ginevra, entonces todas se giraron a mirar a Hermione que aún estaba con la mirada fija en los arbustos.

—Yo... uhm... supongo que... ¡Vale, tomen sus cosas, nos vamos de aquí! ¡Pansy, mierda tranquila! No es como si te fueran a comer o algo...

— ¡Aah, nos comerán los lobos! –Chilló Daphne, agarrando su chaqueta y empujando a Luna.- ¡Sácame de aquí, Lovegood!

—Hermione solo quiso decir que... –dijo Luna con su habitual tranquilidad.

— ¡Solo quise decir que se tranquilicen, chicas, tómenlo con calma y controlen sus temperamentos, maldición! –dijo la castaña levantándose de un salto, sonrojada y con el cabello empapado y disparado a todos lugares, las otras chicas se encogieron asustadas y la miraron con más calma. Era peor enfrentarse a una Hermione cabreada que un grupo de licántropos con hambre— Bien, Pansy, Astoria encárguense de guardar las cosas, Luna no sueltes a Daphne, eso mantenla con fuerza. Ginny, Lav tomen las mochilas. ¿Listas? –todas asintieron rápidamente, mientras se escucho otro aullido esta vez más cerca las sobresaltó y la mayoría gritaron, Hermione se apuro en decir:- Ahora, caminen rápido con paso seguro y no vayan a caerse. Voy detrás suyo, chicas, caminen. ¡Pansy, no mires atrás!

Pero ella no pudo evitar hacerlo, la castaña miro por encima de su hombro con los labios entreabiertos a un gran lobo más grandes de lo que alguna vez haya visto y de pelaje gris oscuro y solo la miraba a ella. Solo a ella.

Un leve gruñido salio de la boca del lobo y Hermione se apresuro a alcanzar a sus amigas, sin saber que acababa de marcar su destino.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal estuvo?<em>

¡Vamos, si leiste hasta aqui, dame un review!

**Espero sus criticas y si, recibo tomates ;) **

N/A: Por cierto, antes de irme debo contarles que haré One Shoots Crossover a pedido, si quieren informarse de que va manden un MP con confianza ^^ Ahora si, me marcho.

Byeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A: Melissa Elizabeth Granger . Pabaji . Pineapple.X . whisper by angel's .**

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi intento de **Paul/Hermione.** Espero que les guste. Es la primera parte de la saga **Lobos de Forks.**

**N/A1: ¡Les invito a pasar a mi nueva historia la cual son One shoot Crossover (HP y twilight) a pedidos, haber si les interesa! **

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo: Primer encuentro.<strong>

**28.01.2012 – Tercer día**

**Forks, Washington**

— ¡Aunque lo de ayer fue lo mas excitante de mi vida, hoy haremos algo mucho menos arriesgado, pero absolutamente más divertido! –dijo Pansy Parkinson sonriendo de oreja a oreja apoyada en un mueble de cocina, todas la miraron con sospechas.- Astoria y yo, cuando fuimos a comprar cosas para la comida, escuchamos sobre la playa La Push.

—Así que, bañadores fuera y todo lo necesario para un rico día de playa. –concluyó Astoria. Lavander puso los ojos en blanco y dejo un tazón con cereales sobre la cocina.

—Vale, seria realmente fantástico si hubiera sol –dijo con mal humor.

—Creo que es buena idea, Lav –opinó Ginny- Además así podremos sacar a Hermione de su cama... ¿Creen que ella esta enferma o algo?

—No se, actuó realmente extraño después de volver del paseo –susurró confidencialmente Luna.

—Si y anoche... Un lobo del demonio no me dejo dormir con sus aullidos, no se como a gente se acostumbra a vivir con eso –masculló con frustración Pansy. Saco su varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta y apunto la cocina.- **Frogoteo**. Bueno, entonces, hay que organizar lo de hoy.

—Vale, yo cocino –dijo Lavander encogiéndose de hombros. Luna levanto la mano

—Me encargo del aseo de la casa –se ofreció amablemente a lo cual Daphne Greengrass bufó de forma burlona.

—Yo hago algo para llevar a la playa –terminó Ginny.- Mañana ustedes con Hermione se reparten la organización.

—Vale, pero no se aprovechen, es primera y ultima vez que ensucio mis manos. –dijo Astoria con el ceño fruncido.- Iré por mi bikini.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Herms, ya debes levantarte –dijo Luna mientras corría las cortinas dejando entrar un poco de luz del día, la castaña se removió en la cama. La rubia frunció el ceño mirando la ventana abierta de par en par:- ¡Mione, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que cierres las ventanas para dormir...!

—Lo hice –reclamó la castaña aturdida, bostezo y se estiro con pereza, sentándose estilo indio sobre la cama.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Nada, olvídalo –dijo la rubia entrecerrando los ojos y mirando sospechosamente hacia afuera.- Toma tu traje de baño, iremos a la playa.

— ¿Están conciente del condenado frío que hace? –dijo sin animo la castaña, aun así se levanto y camino al armario, de un cajón saco un bikini y después arrastro perezosamente sus pies al baño.

—Si, pero no podemos cambiar a las víboras. –respondió contenta la rubia, sin despegar su mirada de la estrecha ventana _abierta de par en par_.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Lo tengo decidido, mañana iremos a comprar un gran coche, no aun mejor una camioneta –reclamó Daphne apretada contra un vidrio.

Las chicas después de hacer los deberes, y de arreglarse como era debido. Decidieron caminar hasta la playa, ni siquiera llevaban la mitad cuando Daphne hizo parar un taxi.

—Agradece que encontráramos un taxi o estaremos camino a la playa, caminando _uugh_. –dijo Lavander desde el otro extremo del auto, sin saber lo ridícula que acababa de sonar.

—Ay, Mione corre tu pie, me estas aplastando. –rogó Ginny moviéndose desesperada de un lado a otro, apretando aun más a las otras chicas quienes le enviaron miradas furibundas.

—Señoritas, ya estamos por llegar aguanten un poco.-dijo el taxista, cinco pares de ojos se clavaron asesinamente en él con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza _"como usted esta cómodo, viejo tarado"_

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡UHF, hace calor! –Exclamó Pansy consiguiendo salir del taxi.- ¡Diablos, se me quedo la coca cola en el frigoredar!

—Refrigerador –corrigió Luna, Pansy se encogió de hombros y mascullo algo que sonó a "da igual". Hermione estaba pagándole al conductor mientras Ginny estiraba sus piernas y Daphne con Lavander respiraban bocanadas de aire gigantescas. Astoria estaba impecable, ya que decidió ir en el asiento de copiloto, aun así arreglo su cabello y se miro un par de veces en el espejo que siempre traía en su bolso.- Venga, chicas, vamos a buscar un lugar cómodo.

— ¡Si, por favor que sea cómodo! –gritó la pelirroja cojeando, haciendo que todas se rieran, unas mas disimuladas que otras, pero risas al fin y al cabo.

—Aquí es perfecto -dijo Lavander dejándose caer a la arena.

Habían caminado un poco por la playa para buscar un lugar más solitario, aunque no había muchas personas, era mejor estar lejitos de los muggles según Daphne. Acomodaron las toallas y Pansy se quito la polera quedando con la parte superior del bikini y con unos vaqueros arremangados hasta la rodilla. Astoria estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando el encapotado cielo y rogando por que no se largara a llover y estropeara todos los planes. Luna y Ginny leían una revista, Lavander escuchaba música y Hermione estaba con la vista perdida en el mar.

— ¡Venga, vamos al agua! –Sugirió Pansy con expresión aburrida, Hermione suspiró y se levantó.

—Vamos –dijo ella asintiendo mientras se quitaba su vaquero.

— ¿Están locas o que? ¿Se bañaran con el frío que hace? –reclamó Ginny con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Para que están los hechizos? –murmuró Hermione antes de caminar hacia el mar. Pansy se encargo de alcanzarla riéndose.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? Me caes bien. –aseguró haciendo sonreír a la castaña algo aturdida.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

El agua estaba tan agradable que terminaron por unirse Luna, Astoria y Ginny. Las cinco se mojaban, jugando, riéndose y evitando las gigantescas olas.

Entre tanto, a la playa llegó un trío de chicos. El mayor iba hablando acaloradamente con un guapo y musculoso moreno quien se quedo plasmado en la arena mirando con los ojos como platos al mar, más exactamente a Hermione Granger.

—Joder, Sam, ahí esta –dijo él cabeceando en dirección al grupo de chicas que se estaban bañando.-

— ¿Es ella? –dijo ceñudo el chico llamado Sam.

—Si, la de cabello castaño. –dijo Paul frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños. Al parecer no le agradaba mucho que miraran tan... descaradamente a su imprimación.

—Chicos, acaba de sucederme algo extraño –dijo el chico que estaba en silencio.

— ¿Que diablos te pasa Embry? –reclamó Sam ceñudo, Paul no le dio ni la mas minima importancia mientras devoraba con la mirada a Hermione.

—Creo... Oh demonios, imprime de la morena –dijo Embry mirando cohibido a una de las chicas en especial.

— ¿Bromeas? –Dijo impactado Sam.- Oh, no, esto ya era complicado con Paul y... ¿Ahora tú?

— ¡No es nuestra culpa, maldita sea! –dijo temblando Paul.

—Vale ya, calmado. De todos modos, ¿Saben sus nombres? –preguntó Sam. Paul cabeceo.

—Ella es Hermione. Una se llama... Pansy, si, otra es Astoria, Luna, Ginny... Lavander, si, y la otra era... Daphne. –dijo Paul ceñudo y cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de ver fijamente a la castaña que se reía lanzándole agua a la rubia a quien reconoció como Luna.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Hermione se sintió morir cuando los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, ayer, después de volver de la caminata se encerró en su pieza y se puso a leer para olvidar los profundos e intensos ojos del lobo que vio. Y apenas pudo dormir, por que tuvo un sueño algo... movidito, por así decirlo, con un chico que ni conocía.

"movidito" realmente no era palabra para catalogarlo… Maldita sea, era el sueño mas caliente que alguien puede llegar a tener, con aquel morenazo de ojos negros. Ah, si, una fantasía por cumplir.

Negó rápidamente sumergiéndose en el agua y evitando esa sensación de ser observada profundamente.

La castaña estaba rígida con los brazos a los costados, flotando con la vista perdida.

— ¡Hermione, te estoy hablando! –reclamó Ginevra lanzándole agua.

—Oh, perdón Ginny. ¿Que decías? –preguntó Hermione parpadeando.

—Quería saber si... bueno si tu...

—Ella quiere decir que si hablaste con Ronald –dijo Astoria nadando de espalda. Hermione abrió la boca y luego la cerró, recordando las malvadas palabras de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Uhm, antes de venirnos él y yo hablamos. Estaba furioso por que veníamos con las "víboras" y bueno, tú sabes. Le dije que hablara con Lav, pero dijo una tontería y me marche. Creí que había ido a casa de Lavander... –respondió Hermione girándose a ver a la chica. Luna suspiro.

—Ron no la merece.

— ¡Un aplauso para Lovegood! –exclamó Pansy haciéndolas reír, entonces se quedo tensa mirando a _él._

— ¡Hora de irnos! –Gritó Daphne mostrándoles el reloj. Todas asintieron, excepto Pansy que miraba a un chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y temblando como si estuviera en shock.

_Ah, si el destino y cupido hacían lo suyo otra vez._

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡Oh demonios, hace fríííío! –dijo Astoria temblando mientras se secaba y se colocaba los vaqueros y la polera.- Ash, ash. ¡Oh mierda! ¿Por que no corremos? Así entramos en calor.

—Uf, no, que cansador –dijo Ginny intentando de darse calor con la toalla, su cara se ilumino.- ¡Hice café!

—Si algunas veces utilizas el cerebro –dijo Astoria sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Ginny la miro ceñuda pero después ambas se rieron entre dientes.

— ¡Hermione, Pansy! –Exclamó Luna, frotándose el cuerpo con la toalla, y señalando el café.- ¡Venga apúrense!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –gritó Hermione mientras intentaba ocultar un sonrojo, temblaba como papel y no era por el frío, ah, no lo que menos sentía la castaña era frío.

Acababa de descubrir que... El chico con el que había soñado la noche anterior, estaba en la playa, mirándola fijamente. _¡Solo a ella!_ Y de una manera que la hacia temblar... Y sus ojos, dios, sus ojos estaban encendidos como si acabara de ver lo más hermoso y excitante del mundo, su pecho musculoso y bien esculpido estaba desnudo y llevaba unos vaqueros cortados. Y era una vista jodidamente caliente.

— ¡Granger, oh diablos, Granger espérame! –Gritó Pansy corriendo hasta agarrar con fuerza su brazo.- Tú y yo debemos hablar urgente, apenas lleguemos a la casa. En privado.

—Vale –dijo Hermione atontada, intentando no ver en la dirección donde aquel chico sonreía con arrogancia al ver su nerviosismo.

— ¡Venga chicas, una carrera para quitarnos el frío! –gritó Astoria tomando café. Luna a su lado calentaba sus manos con el vapor de la taza de Ginny.

—Vamos a quedar muertas –reclamó Lavander levantándose de todos modos.

Todas se colgaron las mochilas. Y las que se habían bañado se abrigaron, no querian resfriarse y arruinar el viaje. Tomaron café y después comenzaron a trotar en silencio.

A medio camino, Daphne hizo parar un auto, aunque solo se subió ella junto a Lavander; Luna y Ginny, hicieron una parada para ver la vista y después desaparecieron. Hermione, Astoria y Pansy continuaron caminando con el propósito de pasar a comprar cosas para abastecer la casa.

—Vale... ¿Que falta en casa? –preguntó ceñuda Hermione cepillándose el cabello con la mano.

— ¿Todo? –dijo Astoria colocando los ojos en blanco.

—Si, no queda muchas cosas para hacer comida. Y... Nada para beber. –dijo en un murmullo Pansy, cepillando su cabello con su mano izquierda, y arreglando su ropa de manera vanidosa.

—Vale, Astoria ¿podrías ir por las bebidas? –Preguntó Hermione mientras Astoria asentía contenta.- Y Pansy... Ven, vamos a buscar las cosas para que Ginny cocine.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Al diablo con Sam, Embry. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es alejarme de ella? –susurró Paul caminando a hurtadillas detrás de una morena y una castaña.

Ah, si rompieron las reglas de su alpha y siguieron a sus imprimaciones, lo único que ambos esperaban era que no fuesen a pensar que eran pervertidos o algo así.

Además Paul se sentía un taaaan suertudo al imprimar de aquella belleza que no tenía ánimo de simplemente cruzarse de brazos y esperar que su Alpha moviera los hilos y "milagrosamente" la castaña se interesara en los quileutes.

—Si, ya me di cuenta –dijo el chico sonrojándose mientras miraba como Pansy caminaba echando cosas en un carrito que guiaba Hermione.- No creí que tu imprimación fuese tan distinta a ti...

—Si, ya lo se –gruñó Paul frunciendo el ceño.- Pero, joder solo mírala, esta buenísima.

—_Hermione, mira, este es mas barato_ –dijo Pansy lanzándole una salsa de tomate, Hermione la tomo en el aire y sonrió vacilante. Paul vio con atención como ella mordía su labio inferior y diablos, le pareció lo mas sexy que jamás había observado en su vida.

—_Vale, llevemos esta. ¿Pansy...?_ –dijo ella sonrojándose y levantando rápidamente la mirada. La morena pestañeo confusa y se giro para chocar con los dos chicos mirándolas atentamente. Ah, si, ella pensó de inmediato en unos psicópatas que iban tras ellas.- _Pansy, deja eso ahí y vámonos... ¡Ahora, Parkinson, mueve tu trasero!_

—_No, Hermione._ ¡Ustedes! –Dijo Pansy señalándolos acusadoramente. Embry se removió inquieto, Paul simplemente levanto una ceja.- ¿Por que nos están siguiendo? Los vi en la playa, Mione. Y ahora nos siguieron.

—Y... _Ejem, Ejem _¿Me llamaste "Mione"? –dijo sorprendida Hermione, pasando por alto la acusación de la morena. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se aclaró la garganta, sonrojándose tanto que su cara podría fácilmente competir con el cabello de los Weasley. Y eso si que era sorpresa, no todos los días Pansy-fría-Parkinson se sonrojaba hasta los huesos.

— ¡Todos te dicen así! Es contagioso, pero eso no importa, el punto es que... ¡Nos están siguiendo! –reclamó Pansy avergonzada y evitando mirar en cualquier momento a Embry o Hermione, aun no sabia cual de los dos la estaba colocando más nerviosa.

—No las estamos siguiendo, ni que fuéramos acosadores –masculló Paul con el ceño fruncido.-

—Eso, solo teníamos que venir a comprar algo y ya. –Agregó Embry sin dejar de mirar a la morena y tomando rápidamente un par de salsa antes de enviarle una radiante sonrisa a Pansy quien se removió inquieta.- ¿Son nuevas en el pueblo, cierto? Nunca las había visto por aquí...

—Somos de Inglaterra, estamos de, _uhm_, paseo –dijo Hermione agarrando un paquete de fideos y tomando a Pansy del brazo.- Y andamos apresuradas, muy, muy apresuradas.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Pansy se giro ceñuda y miró a Embry, suavizando un poco sus facciones, y dejando pasar un leve sonrojo a sus mejillas que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—Soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Y ella es Hermione Granger. –la ultima se giro a verla con horror, sin ocultar su nerviosismo. Paul levanto una ceja sonriéndole seductoramente, pero la castaña dio un rápido giro y movió las cosas que tenia el cesto de un lado a otro.- Estamos quedándonos en la primera casa del pueblo, pueden ir a visitarnos, supongo que mañana no tendremos mucho que hacer...

— ¡Chicas encontré las bebidas! Venga, apúrense, ya empezó a llover y no me quiero mojar –exclamó Astoria desde afuera del negocio.

Hermione y Pansy pagaron lo que llevaban a casa y salieron casi corriendo, mientras los chicos se quedaron clavados en el piso sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Y agradeciendo no haberle hecho caso a Sam.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

— ¡Vaya, que impresionante! -comento Seth boquiabierto mirando a Sam, quien asintió.

— ¡No puedo creer que Paul haya imprimado de alguien! –exclamó Quil con los ojos abierto como platos.

—Y no es lo peor –anunció Sam mirando ceñudo a los de la manada.- Embry también... Y por lo que me di cuenta son siete chicas en total, todas deber estar entre nuestro promedio de edad. No me gusta esto, así que simplemente no se acerquen hasta saber un poco más y poder controlar las cosas.

— ¡Apuesto que no adivinan lo que nos paso con Paul! –Exclamó Embry corriendo por la casa y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, todos los miraron con resignación era normal esa euforia en él después de todo ya había pasado su etapa de timidez.- Por casualidad chocamos con, _uhm_, unas chicas y nos invitaron a su casa...

— ¡Acaban de imprimar y se están enrollando con otras chicas! -exclamó Leah furiosa, la unica chica de la manada saco de inmediato a relucir su instinto femenino. Paul miro ceñudo a Sam y después a Embry.

—Lo que Embry quiso decir fue que, _Hermione y Pansy, nuestras imprimaciones, _ nos invitaron a su casa –dijo con mal humor y cruzándose de brazos.

—En realidad solo fue Pansy... Por que Hermione no se vio muy feliz que digamos –dijo Embry sonriendo con burla.

—No me digas que por fin alguien hará que Paul dure mas de un mes de noviazgo –bromeó Quil.- ¿No seria eso algo así como un milagro?

— ¡Oh jodanse! –dijo Paul antes de irse furioso.

Molesto en gran parte por que sus compañeros de manada tenían toda la razón.

Hermione seria la única mujer con la cual tendría una relación estable.

* * *

><p><strong>Review = Autora satisfecha.<strong>

**Autora satisfecha = Más y más capítulos**

Byeee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A: **whisper by angel's Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay Pabaji

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi intento de **Paul/Hermione.** Espero que les guste. Es la primera parte de la saga **Lobos de Forks.**

**N/A1: **¡Les invito a pasar a mi nueva historia la cual son One shoot Crossover (HP y twilight) a pedidos, haber si les interesa, revisen mi perfil xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer Capitulo: <strong>

**28.01.2012 – Aún es el Tercer día.**

**Forks, Washington**

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

—Pansy –reclamó Hermione caminando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Que a caso no sabes lo peligroso que es invitar a desconocidos a tu casa?

—Vale, Hermione, si lo se. Pero... Diablos, _woow_. ¿Sentiste eso, cierto? Cuando viste a Paul, es como si... como... ¡No se ni como explicarlo!

—Yo tampoco –dije Hermione negando frenéticamente. Se dejo caer encima de su cama y miro a Pansy.- Anoche... anoche soñé con Paul ¿vale? Fue algo extraño y...

—Caliente –dijo Pansy subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente., Hermione se sonrojo y la miro ceñuda.- No es malo soñar esas cosas, Granger. De hecho es bastante natural...

—Si, como sea. Será natural y todo, pero no lo conocía. –dijo la castaña sonrojada.- Y no se cuando lo vi, fue como si algo superior me uniera a él.

— ¡Si! Eso mismo me paso a mi, bueno, sin contar el sueño –dijo Pansy riéndose entre dientes.

—Deja ya de molestar con eso –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.- Mira, haremos esto: la próxima vez que nos encontremos con ellos actúa como una...

— ¿Una zorra? Eso déjaselo a Daphne –dijo ceñuda Pansy. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Bueno fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza! –Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.-

—Quizás deberíamos buscar en tus libros –opino Pansy.

—Ya lo hice. Estuve buscando en cada uno de mis libros y no hay absolutamente nada, es realmente frustante. –dijo tras un suspiro Hermione:- Lo único que tendremos que hacer es manejar esto y esperar a que se solucione.

**[****]**

— ¿Por que Hermione y Pansy se encerraron en la habitación? –murmuró Lavander, Daphne se encogió de hombros y sonriendo malvadamente dejo de lado su cena.

—Creo que las dos están en algo... –susurró Daphne asintiendo lentamente y Lavander se ahogó, tosiendo frenéticamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos.- ¿No te parece sospechoso que siempre estén juntas? ¿O que Granger siempre este tan apegada a Lovegood?

—Nah, ¿crees que son...?

—No se si son lesbianas, Lav, pero, están en _algo_ –dijo Daphne asintiendo convencida.

—Bueno, Daph, cuéntame más sobre tu romance con Draco. –Dijo curiosa Lavander.- ¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir formalmente?

**[****]**

—Hola, ¿puedo? –preguntó Astoria asomándose por la puerta del despacho, Luna y Ginny asintieron. Ella entró con su típico paso elegante y se sentó cómodamente en un sillón.- Creo que después de todo, ha sido una buena idea venir al viaje.

—Ya lo sabemos –dijo Ginny sonriendo amablemente.- Hermione dijo que servirá para dejar de lado nuestros problemas y para...

—Demostrar que podemos convivir sin discutir por tantas estupideces –terminó Astoria sonriendo.- Pensé lo mismo cuando nos ofreció unirnos a la gira.

— ¿Que tal tu noviazgo con Draco? –preguntó Luna bajando el libro que leía, Astoria entorno los ojos y se sonrojo tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaria.

— ¿Como saben eso? –preguntó ella curiosa.

—Bueno, tenemos nuestras fuentes... Y Luna es la mejor amiga de Theo, como no saberlo –dijo Ginny colocando los ojos en blanco. Astoria soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Esta bien, las cosas con Draco... Digo, es Draco. No demuestra mucho su cariño y eso, pero, creo que me pedirá matrimonio –dijo sonrojándose un poco más y negando avergonzada.- ¿Y ustedes, chicas? ¿Están saliendo con alguien?

—Bueno, si y no. Harry no es mi novio, pero siempre estaré a su lado –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.- Lo amo mucho para alejarme de él.

—Estoy bien sola –dijo Luna sonriendo soñadoramente.- Pero, se que pronto llegara el indicado... Quizás este más cerca de lo que pienso.

_Y si que estaba cerca…_

**[****]**

Vale, Paul admitía que era un poco mujeriego. Y que le fascinaban las chicas aun más que comida y esas cosas. Pero desde que vio a Hermione, diablos, no podía ni quería sacarla de su cabeza...

—_Blah, blah, blah..._ ¿Hermione?

— ¿Dijiste "Hermione"? –rugió Paul mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Jacob, él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale tranquilo, Paul, dije: "_Que si intentaste al menos hablarle a_ Hermione" ¿Capto tu atención solo su nombre? Estás completamente jodido –dijo Jake lanzándole un cojín, Paul masculló algo inentendible y negó pasando una de sus manos por su cabello demostrando su nerviosismo.

—No, pero el otro día... Vale, cuando imprime de ella, la seguí y el resto de tarde se mantuvo leyendo. ¡Demonios, Jake, por lo menos se devoro unos seis o sietes libros! –dijo él con frustración. Jacob se tapo la boca para no reírse.

— ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tomaste un libro? –dijo Jake intentando no estallar en carcajadas, esto si que era gracioso.

— ¡Vine para que me ayudaras, idiota, no para que te rías de mí! –gritó Paul levantándose de un salto. Jacob le dio un empujón amistoso y se sentó en la cama.

—Bueno, primero hay que ir por chocolate.

—Pero no tengo hambre –gruño Paul. Jacob se pego en la frente con la muralla.

—No es para ti ¡Es para Hermione, estúpido! –dijo Jake riéndose.

**[****]**

**30.01.2012 Cuarto día**

**Forks, Washington**

Hermione bostezó y se estiró mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. El día anterior fue realmente aburrido, y por alguna razón estuvo inquieta toda la tarde. Aunque no le asombró que Paul y Embry no llegaran...

Vale quizás si. De hecho se enfureció un poco… De seguro ellos solo eran unos adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas y querían aprovecharse de ellas por que no las conocían. Estúpidos hombres.

Apenas volvieron de arrendar la camioneta que eligió Daphne, y que por desgracia ocuparon todo su día en solo eso, se dedico a investigar más sobre los lobos, había algo que no le encajaba por completo.

Por ejemplo, que aquel lobo y Paul tuvieran el mismo color de ojos. Y esa mirada tan... _caliente._

Se sobresaltó cuando sonó el timbre ya aun era muy temprano para visitas, pero ayer Charlie se dejo caer para ver como estaban y como era la única en pie ella caminó a abrir mientras se tomaba el cabello en un moño descuidado.

_Sin saber que su visita no era Charlie…_

**[****]**

Paul miro ceñudo a Jacob que no dudo en tocar el timbre, Embry sonreía de oreja a oreja. Los tres se miraron nerviosos cuando escucharon pasos hacia la puerta y cuando esta se abrió Paul trago en seco sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione estaba frente a ellos con una polera que apenas llegaba a la mitad del muslo, dejando ver unas largas y firmes piernas bien bronceadas. Las mejores piernas que él en su vida había visto -y créanle, por que él si que ha visto muchas piernas- Ella sonrío nerviosa mientras un bello sonrojo se hacia presente en sus mejillas.

—H-Hola... Uhm... pasen –dijo Hermione con torpeza. Se giró y entro a la casa, Paul fijo sus ojos de inmediato en su culo. _Miiiierda, si que era un suertudo,_ pensó sonriendo lujuriosamente.

—No le mires el trasero –murmuró Jacob con el ceño fruncido, Paul se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enorme y masculló algo que sonó a "miro lo que me pertenece"

— ¿Desayunaron, chicos? –preguntó Hermione mirando por encima de su hombro, los tres negaron, Paul mirándola embobado y ella sonrío nerviosísima.- Vale, vayan a la cocina, iré a despertar a las chicas. Por cierto ¿tú eres...?

—Soy Jacob Black, un gusto conocerte Hermione, Paul no ha dejado de hablar de ti –dijo el chico haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara otra vez y saliera a buscar a las chicas casi corriendo. Paul giró los ojos y le pegó a Jacob en el hombro.

— ¿Eres idiota o que? La lograras asustar –masculló Paul cruzándose de brazos. Embry soltó una carcajada contagiosa.

—Si ella no se asusta contigo Paul, Jake jamás lo lograría –bromeo haciendo reír a Jacob. Paul le enseño su dedo medio y los ignoro mientras dejaba su mente vagar en torno a lo que pasaría con su Hermione.

**[****]**

—Oh, diablos, Ginny ¡Levántate! –Gritó Hermione intentando sacar a la pelirroja de la cama, aunque esta ni siquiera se movía.- Luna, ayúdame.

—Aun no nos dices por que debemos ayudarte –espetó Pansy bostezando semi adormilada. Astoria asintió con cara de sueño.

—Por que ahí abajo, hay visitas. Unos guapetones chicos. Y nos están esperando para desayunar –dijo Hermione inclinándose hacia Ginny:- Y uno en especial que es muy guapo, y está soltero.

— ¡Hubieras dicho eso antes! –dijo Ginny levantándose de un salto.- ¿Como estoy?

— ¿Como siempre? –dijo Astoria con ironía, Ginny sonrío y dijo: "perfecto"

—Bajen, iré a despertar a Lav y a Daphne. Ginny termina el desayuno por mi –rogó Hermione, la pelirroja asintió mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Entonces Pansy abrió sus ojos como platos y respiró agitadamente, mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador a Hermione, quien ya estaba entrando a despertar a las demás.

—Es él –mascullo la Slytherin sonrojándose.- Es Embry.

**[****]**

Hermione se apoyo en la fría muralla y se colocó una temblorosa mano sobre su mejilla izquierda. Dios, aun sentía la mirada penetrante de Paul sobre ella, devorándola como un depredador.

Tembló y cerró los ojos obligándose a controlarse.

— ¡Hermione!

— ¡Aaaaaaaah! –Gritó Hermione al escuchar la voz de Ginny de un momento a otro, la castaña se coloco una mano en el pecho y miro con los ojos desorbitados a la pelirroja que estaba de brazos cruzados frente a ella.

—Quiero que me expliques que diablos sucede con esos chicos.

—Wooah, alto ahí, Ginny. ¿De que hablas? –dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sabes, cuando vi a ese enorme y guapísimo morenazo, tuve ganas de arrancarle la ropa y lanzarme encima de su...

— ¡OK, OK! Sin detalles tan específicos ¿Vale? –Dijo Hermione sonrojándose.- Además, Ginny, con todo chico "bueno" te pasa eso.

—No bromees, Granger, esto es serio. Sentí como si algo... una especie de magia... me envolviera... y... No pude sacar los ojos de él. ¡Y que me parta un rayo, Mione! Esta como quiere... –Dijo Ginny mientras movía los brazos de un lado a otro, haciendo señas que hicieron reír a su amiga, quien le explico sus hipótesis.

**[****]**

—Ginny... Hoy es tu día. –dijo con emoción Lavander al ver bajar a sus compañeras.

— ¡Por fin! Realmente ya me empezaba a aburrir con sus bobos planes... –Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que todos se giraran a verla con sonrisas entretenidas. Jacob trago en seco incomodo por la mirada tan ceñuda que le envío la chica. Paul le dio una larga mirada a Hermione quien estallo en carcajadas, apretando su estomago y mirando a Ginny con excesiva diversión.- ¡Mione, no me jodas más, y cállate! Okay, niñas, trajes de baños, un buzo deportivo y algo que les quite el frío.

— ¿Tu concepto de "no aburrimiento", es volver a la playa? –bromeo Astoria, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Claro que no, Slytherin! Vamos a lanzarnos del acantilado. ¿A que es genial?

Las chicas se miraron, hasta que Pansy decidió romper el silencio, aclarando su garganta en un gesto improvisado.

—Vale, me apunto.

— ¡Y yo! –exclamó Luna sonriendo un poco insegura. Hermione miró a Ginny bufando.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños hago una locura como esa, Ginevra. Mientras ustedes saltan como locas, yo me quedo con los pies en el suelo, bien lejos de tus...

—Cobarde –interrumpió Ginny escondiendo una radiante sonrisa. Hermione la miro con desconfianza y apretó sus labios hasta que estos solo formaron una línea.

Asintió completando el reto de la pelirroja.

**[****]**

— ¡Venga Ginny salta ya, que fue tú idea! –exclamó Luna. La pelirroja frunció el ceño haciendo reír al grupo completo.

—Bueno, eso fue antes de que a **Black**, se le ocurriera que saltáramos de la parte más alta del acantilado -dijo Ginny mirando acusadoramente a Jacob quien le cerró un ojo de forma juguetona, ella se sonrojó y se quito la chaqueta.- Vale, saltare...

—Espérame, hagámoslo juntos –dijo Jacob. Ginny levantó las cejas y se puso a reír con picardía.

—Pobrecito, jamás vas a encontrar a una chica mas pervertida que ella –Bromeo Astoria. Ginny le sacó la lengua y Jacob le agarró de la mano y salió corriendo haciéndola gritar, todas las chicas corrieron a ver como la pareja se sumergía en el agua con un sonoro **Splach** La pelirroja saludo antes de comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla. Luna se puso a reír ahora más segura de su decisión.

— ¡Mi turno! –exclamó quitándose la abrigadora toalla que la envolvía ella dio un grito al tiempo que saltaba. Luna amaba nadar así que en un par de minutos alcanzó a Ginny con Jacob que casi llegaban a la orilla.

—Venga Lav, saltemos –dijo Daphne mirando a su nueva amiga quien asintió. Ambas solo dieron un paso adelante, así que no fue nada muy maravilloso.

Astoria en cambio, hizo una pirueta digna de una acróbata, se sumergió casi sin lanzar agua. Hermione bufó y masculló algo así como Slytherin's presumidas que hizo reír a Pansy que estaba conversando con Embry.

—Se que el agua esta helada, así que mejor abrázame –dijo Embry haciendo que Pansy ceñuda hiciera lo que él dijo. Se lanzaron haciendo que desde abajo los aplaudieran.

—Así que... solo somos tú y yo. –Dijo Paul mirándola de aquella manera que la colocaba tan nerviosa. Hermione cabeceó y miró el mar con pánico. Ya no tenia tan claro que le daba más miedo, si la altura o Paul con sus insinuaciones.

—No debí seguirles el juego. –comentó la castaña escondiendo su miedo. Paul sonrío mirándola, se veía tan frágil. Tan indefensa... _tan malditamente sexy,_pensó cuando ella se quitó la toalla, quedando con un traje de baño negro que se ajustaba perfecto a cada curva de Hermione.

—Aun podemos escaparnos, si quieres te llevo a conocer... –se quedó callado al ver la feroz mirada de Hermione.

—Jamás me escapo de nada, Paul. –espetó la castaña. Él abrió los ojos al notar que de verdad se había molestado con el comentario que hizo, ella iba a saltar pero sostuvo su brazo y la giro quedando frente a frente.

—Perdón, solo era una sugerencia. No quise ofenderte, Hermione. Solo intentaba...

—Ligar conmigo, ya lo se –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, él soltó una carcajada y se acerco más a ella. La iba a besar, Hermione reacciono rápido y escondió la cabeza en su pecho. Él arrugo la nariz, frustrado.- Quiero saber algo, Paul. Y quiero que respondas con toda sinceridad...

—Claro, jamás te mentiría, nena –susurró él un poco confundido, ella no paso por alto como la llamo sonrojándose.

— ¿Que eres? –preguntó Hermione al tiempo que retrocedía para ver su expresión. Paul abrió la boca sorprendido, después tembló ligeramente y ella negó de manera frenética antes de salir corriendo y saltar sin rodeos. Pensando irónicamente: _"Jamás me escapo de nada, Paul"_y un demonio, se estaba escapando de él justo ahora...

**[****]**

Osh, mierda, ella no debería haber dicho eso, pero las palabras salieron sin control. Aun no tenía completamente claro cuando se dio cuenta de que Paul no era del todo normal, y ella curiosa.

_Muy curiosa._

Hermione se sumergió y nadó mas rápido, escuchó el ¡Splach! Y supo que Paul ya se había recompuesto del shock. Salio a la orilla y corrió hasta que tomo las toallas que estaban cerca, se apuro aun más sin escuchar los gritos de asombro de las chicas.

_Y de Paul..._

En especial los de Paul.

¡Si que las había cagado!

**[****]**

— ¡Hermione, vuelve aquí, ahora! –gruñó Paul, mientras corría detrás de la gryffindor. Hermione corrió mas rápido, ya casi estaba llegando a la salida de la playa. Jacob y Embry se cruzaron frente a él, dejando en claro que no lo dejarían seguir a la castaña.

—Maldición, muévanse ¡Quiero hablar con Hermione, ahora! –reclamó Paul.

—Ouh, Paul, tranquilo. Hermione quizás necesita estar sola y... –Jacob miró ceñudo como Paul retrocedía levantando las manos, para después entrar en fase y salir disparado detrás de la chica.

— ¿Deberíamos seguirlo? –preguntó Embry mirando como Paul se alejaba. Jacob negó.

—No, no. Supongo que tiene que hablar con Hermione. Mañana es la reunión ¿invitaste ya a Pansy? –preguntó Jacob sonriendo tranquilo, sabia que Paul no dañaría a Hermione.

—Bueno... eso haría ahora... –dijo Embry cohibido.

—Vale, vamos. Deben estar preocupadas por que no las seguimos –susurró Jacob.- Sam querrá matarme cuando se entere que imprime de Ginny.

—Sip, definitivamente. Pero no te preocupes, te defenderemos...

—Claro si no estas muy ocupado coqueteando con Pansy –concluyó Jacob al ver que Embry corría al encuentro de la Slytherin.

**[****]**

Hermione se quedó mirando el techo fijamente.

¿Que diablos estaba pensando? De seguro que ahora había arruinado todo.

De todos modos, no tenía muchas pistas. El flechazo que sintió por él podría haber sido solo atracción física, vale quizás lujuria, y la sensación de que sus ojos eran igual a los del lobo gigantesco era por que su subconsciente quedo mas asustado de lo que pretendía. Y la temperatura corporal, muy alta, podría se por que... por que...

¡Hermione por primera vez no encontró una respuesta lógica! ¿Si ella no sabia eso, quien podrá saberlo?

Quizás pesco un virus, y ardía en fiebre. Aunque ni ella se creyó su estúpida idea racional. Si, podría ser por eso sus comentarios tan... subiditos de tono mientras caminaban. Se sonrojó al recordarlo.

_**Flash Back**_

—_¿N-no t-tienes frío? –pregunto ella castañeando los dientes, Paul se encogió de hombros._

—_No soy muy caliente, nena, si quieres te puedo dar un poquito de mi calor corporal -su sonrisa y la manera en que dijo las palabras, sonrojaron a la castaña.- te ves preciosa rojita…_

—_ ¡P-Paul! –dijo escandalizada, él se rió entre dientes antes de inclinarse sonriente._

—_No bromeo, nena, te puedo calentar cuando lo desees._

—_¡Paul, déjala! –exclamó Embry riéndose, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba aun más. Paul pasó su brazo por los hombros de la castaña y ella se sorprendió al sentir la temperatura de él, era muy alta, demasiado para un ser humano normal._

—_Solo intento conocerla un poco. –Masculló el chico sonriendo.- Me importa conocer a mi chica…_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

¡Debería haberse enojado con él por sus palabras!

Después de todo, cada vez que Fred y George la molestaban con esas cosas, ella se enfurecía y les decía lo pervertidos que eran... ¿Por que cambiaria con Paul? Esto estaba malísimo.

Se levantó de su cama y se secó el cabello con la varita, antes de buscar entre sus libros algo que le ayudara a despejar la mente del guapo moreno.

—Ven mañana a la fogata que hacen en la playa y responderé tu pregunta...

— ¡Hay, mierda! –Exclamó Hermione girándose y colocándose una mano en el pecho- Paul me asustaste... Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?

—Si vas conmigo, te responderé. –dijo Paul mirándola fijamente sin bajarse del marco de la ventana en el cual estaba sentado.-

— ¿Y si no voy? –preguntó Hermione mirando la pared, cohibida-

—Te morirás de curiosidad, nena. Y no te voy a responder aunque me obligues –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero... no es una cita –aclaró testarudamente ella. Paul sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—Nena, lo quieras o no es una cita. Todos irán con parejas. Por cierto te deje un regalo en tu biblioteca.

— ¿Que tu qué? –chilló ella cuando miro otra vez a la ventana, él ya no estaba ahí.

**[****]**

—Bueno –aceptó Ginny sonriendo efusivamente. Jacob parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Si? ¡Eso es genial! Te paso a buscar a eso de las 9.30 –dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo.

—Nos vemos. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

Ginny se apoyó en la puerta echándose aire con la mano, agradeció a merlín haber aceptado este viaje.

_¡Si ella ni se acordó de Harry! _

_No lo comparó con el niño-que-vivió._

Jacob era tan perfecto. Ahogo un grito de felicidad y subió a su pieza, lista para buscar una ropa para deslumbrarlo.

Antes de hacer eso, se sentó frente al escritorio que había en la pieza y comenzó a escribir una carta. Estaba segura de que esto seria muy bueno para su destino.

**[****]**

—Vale... ¿como debo ir? Por que no estoy segura si voy a encajar...

—Dios, Pansy, encajarías en cualquier parte –la cortó Embry riéndose.- La fogata es en la playa, da igual lo que te coloques.

—Gracias, Embry. De verdad. –Dijo ella sonrojándose.- ¿Van a ir muchas personas?

—Uhm... si, yo creo que si. ¿Te paso a buscar? –preguntó cepillando un poco de pelo que se coló en la cara de la chica, ella torpemente asintió.- A eso de las 9.30... ¿Te parece?

—Si –murmuró aun sonrojada. Embry se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, se despidió con la mano antes de irse caminando tranquilamente.

Ella suspiró de manera temblorosa y se tocó el lugar en donde la beso.

—Maldición, actúo como una tonta Gryffindor –masculló Pansy antes de girarse y entrar a la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA2: **Capitulo largo, ¿Review largo?

**N/A3:** ¡CAPITULO EDITADO! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Pabaji : La verdad es que si, había pensado Luna/Jacob peeero, decidí intentarlo con Ginny, tal vez me salía mejor .

alastor82 : Gracias por comentar, adoro hablar contigo (: si yo también ame las parejas por que son de lo mas improbables ^_^

Pineapple.X : ¡Hola! (: Si yo por desgracia no he leído de esta pareja en español -.- en ingles si, uno de Banana Flavored Eskimo que me encanto y así fue como me obligue a escribir uno .

Karis Malfoy ¡OMG! No, no te preocupes que no abandono mis historias, tal vez las dejo en pausa por un tiempo pero no las abandono 3 Además, ni loca la dejo la amo xD Bueno si, aun no me decido con quien dejar a Luna, al principio la iba a dejar con Jacob pero después dije no mejor a él lo dejo con Ginny, después dije ok con Seth peeero ya tengo una historia en donde él y Luna están imprimados, así que aun no me decido, pero ya veremos ^^ Gracias por comentar, nos leemos._  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A1: No se preocupen si me demoro un poquito más en colgar el próximo capitulo, lo que pasa es que estoy empezando los exámenes y no tengo nada de tiempo así que lo mas probable es que me esfume por un tiempecito.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto capitulo:<strong>

**31-01-2012 Quinto día**

**Forks, Washington 19.00**

Hermione Granger estaba sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en un libro y con una sonrisa boba, a su lado había un paquete de chocolates y una pequeña carta.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró el regalo de Paul, un libro llamado "la presa" el cual leyó muy entretenida, comiendo los chocolates rellenos de frutilla, definitivamente podria acostumbrarse a recibir aquellos tipos de regalos…

Apenas terminó el libro bajó a preparar la once. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Todas estaban en el patio hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Después de dejar lista la mesa, miró la hora y abrió los ojos como platos.

Era bastante tarde si ella quería hacer algo digno en su cabello y colocarse una linda ropa claro que no era por Paul...

No, él no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Nada, nada…

— ¡Oh diablos! –masculló Hermione corriendo a su pieza. Preparó el baño y dejo elegida la ropa que se colocaría. Sin saber que cierta persona estaba igual de ansiosa que ella.

**[****]**

—Mmm... Esto sabe exquisito. –dijo Ginny mascando un pedazo de pastel que preparó Hermione.

— ¿Alguien entiende por que esta tan radiante Hermione? –preguntó Luna bebiendo un poco de café. Todas se encogieron de hombros. Ginny comenzó a toser al ver la hora y se levanto de un salto.

—Bueno yo tengo que ir a mi habitación a enviarle un par de cartas a Harry... después me voy a acostar por que –bostezo de una forma nada convincente y movió sus manos de un lado a otro.- Estoy muy cansada. Muy, muy cansada.

— ¿Y a esa que le pasa? –reclamó Daphne comiendo unas tostadas con mermelada light. Astoria frunció el ceño y tomó un par de cosas antes de subir las escaleras. Se escuchó un portazo que sobresalto a todos, al parecer la mayor de las Greengrass no estaba de buen ánimo.

—Ho, como que hoy no es un buen día –dijo Lavander levantando las cejas. Luna giró sus ojos, levitando los platos sucios hacia el lavavajillas.- ¿Lu, sabes algo de, uhm, mi Won-Won?

—Si, ayer envío cartas. ¿No te envío una a ti? –Preguntó Luna parpadeando confundida, _splach,_ el vaso que Lavander Brown tenia en la mano se cayó al piso con fuerza, Luna jadeo al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle a la castaña. Daphne siguió a su nueva amiga con una sonrisa de malvada diversión.— ¡Perdóname! ¡Lavander!

—Como que metiste las patitas hasta el fondo –susurró Pansy apoyándose en la mesa y mirando a Luna con simpatía, la rubia se pasó una mano por la cara, frustrada.-

—Si, pero creí... ashh. Cambiemos de tema, Pansy. ¿Por que andan tan apresuradas? –Dijo la rubia levantando los estragos que quedaban en el suelo.-

— ¿Yo? Claro que no. –Después una radiante sonrisa se formo en su rostro.- Prometes quedarte callada –susurró confidencialmente inclinándose para hablarle a la rubia, ella asintió.- Tengo una cita con Embry. Creo que las chicas también van a salir, shit. No vayas a gritar.

—Oh my god. ¿Y por que no me contaron antes? –Reclamó la rubia sonriendo animada.- ¿tienes listo todo? Al menos déjame ayudarte con mis aros de rabanitos para la suerte...

**[****]**

Hermione mordió su lengua con fuerza, para no gritar furiosa y arañar la cara de la zorra que estaba frente a ella…

_No era justo…_

—Claro nena, cuando quieras lavo este bebe –dijo Paul con una gran sonrisa dándole unos ligeros golpecitos al auto de al frente suyo. Detrás de él Hermione estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando el encapotado cielo que amenazaba con una tormenta, al igual que ella.

Paul, después de pasarla a buscar en una moto preciosa, a la cual la obligo a subirse, se encontró con una tonta rubia y desde ese momento no se podía sacar de encima, ella le lanzaba todo tipo de preposiciones... Y Hermione estaba lista para explotar.

¿Es que, quien se creía Paul para ignorarla después de haberla invitado a esa estúpida fogata?

— _¿Y cuando podemos juntarnos a recordar viejos tiempos, Paulcito?_

**¡Ya está, es suficiente por hoy!**

La castaña sin ni una señal, se levantó de la moto y alisó la falda de mezclilla que se levantó bastante al estar sentada detrás de él. Ceñuda fue a comprar, aunque apenas alcanzó a dar unos pasos cuando Paul la sostuvo de la cintura y la miro totalmente inseguro.

— ¿Por que no me esperas? Si te molesta... podemos irnos. –murmuró señalando a la rubia que ahora la miraba furiosa por haber interrumpido su platica que de seguro los llevaría a un revolcón.

_**Estúpida, tu solo estas celosa. **_La traicionera mente de Hermione incluso fue capaz de reírse ante la acusación, lo cual logró enfurecer más a la castaña.

—Oh, claro que no me molesta. Puedes seguir tu interesante y vacía conversación con la oxigenada mientras yo voy a...

— ¿Estás celosa? –la interrumpió él de manera sugestiva. Ella negó bruscamente y lo empujó para distanciarse un poco y así poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Por que estaría celosa? Digo, ni siquiera te conozco. ¡Por favor! Jamás hemos conversado...

—Lo estamos haciendo. –volvio a interrumpirla con una sonrisa cinica.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes que? Se me quitaron cualquier ganas de saber que diablos escondes, me voy a casa –dijo furiosa pateando el suelo con frustración.

— ¿Por que te escapas?

Él no le dio posibilidad de contestar de hecho sus labios bajaron a los suyos en un beso que hizo sacudir a Herms de la cabeza a los dedos del pie. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros mientras ella luchaba por impedir que sus sentidos se tambaleasen, pero no había ninguna escapatoria del fuego que él encendió dentro de ella.

Sus grandes manos enmarcaron su cara, empujando en su indomable pelo, manteniéndola quieta mientras su lengua invadía su boca con hambre decadente. Se enroscó alrededor de la suya propia, tentándola, probándola mientras la acariciaba entrando y saliendo, imitando un mucho más terrenal, sexual acto.

Hermione se arqueó en sus brazos, indefensa ahora, atiborrándose del placer que sus labios y lengua le otorgada cuando él dominó el beso. Su cabeza se inclinó, sus labios se inclinaron contra los suyos mientras él gemía profundamente en su boca. Ambos pensando en que no deberían haber tardado tanto en haber disfrutado de aquel placentero beso.

—Nena, debiste decirme antes que querías irte, no tenía necesidad de hablar con esa tonta chica. Ahora vamos, antes de que me den ganas de quedarme contigo, solos, y que hagamos algo muchísimo más entretenido que ir a la jodida reunion –dijo Paul con una sonrisa de lo mas sexy, Hermione aun no salía de su shock y aturdida lo siguió sin rechistar. Apenas fue conciente de que la "rubia tonta" acababa de apretar sus puños y golpear el manubrio con fuerza, para después acelerar su auto y desaparecer en dirección contraria a ellos.

**[****]**

Ginny se quedó sin aire, viendo expectante al chico que estaba frente a ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban con la boca abierta, Jacob aún mantenía su mano enlazada con la suya, y al parecer todos se fijaron rápidamente en eso.

_¡Merlín, que vergüenza más grande! _

—Ejem, yo... ¿al menos dijiste que vendrías conmigo? –masculló la pelirroja en un susurro, él le miro con una sonrisa inocente y se encogió de hombros.

—No tuve tiempo, además, nadie puede molestarse en que te traiga, están de lo más felices... –dijo Jake sin importarle que la demás gente lo escuchase. Se sonrojó y quiso gritarle que la llevase de vuelta a la casa y que era una pésima idea, pero en cambio, Jacob la arrastro frente un señor en silla de ruedas.- Papá te presento a Ginevra Weasley, mi novia.

Si hubiese podido reaccionar, de seguro Ginny habría gritado como loca y saltar para celebrar del titulo con el cual acababa de presentarla el moreno, pero lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo para eso antes de ser aplastada por unos fuertes brazos y chillidos de felicitaciones ante el noviazgo.

Ah si, parecía que todos la aceptaron.

**[****]**

**Oh My God.**

Pansy no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. ¡Es que no se ve tan seguido a Hermione-la-santurrona-Granger besándose apasionadamente con Paul-el-chico-duro-de-aquí-a-la-eternidad!

_¿Era, acaso, el fin del mundo?_

—Etto, Embry, ¿fue mi loca mente que imagino a Hermione besándose con tú amigo o es cierto? –dijo la pelinegra aun shockeada, él se puso a reír.

— ¡Claro que es cierto! ¿De que te asombras? _Es Paul._

—Sea lo que sea que eso signifique, no me gusto nada. No quiero que hagan sufrir a mis nuevas amigas, así que, si ese imbecil le hace daño: que se de por muerto, muerto y sin descendencia. –dijo Parkinson de forma amenazadora.

—Claro, lo tendré en mente… ¿Nos vamos? –dijo Embry de manera tímida ella sonrío y asintió dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

—Vamos.

**[****]**

Hermione boqueo nerviosa al notar que todos la miraban, incluyendo a Pansy y Ginny, sus mejillas se colocaron rojas y deseo no haber aceptado que Paul la abrazara mientras caminaban. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, sobretodo por la mirada escrutadora que le dio aquel temible hombre que estaba en una silla de ruedas.

Paul saludo a todos y la presento como "su chica" a lo que se ganó un golpe fuerte de parte de la castaña quien rápidamente dijo su nombre y explico que venia de Inglaterra, todos le sonrieron amablemente y aquel chico llamado Seth le dijo divertido que Paul nunca presentaba a nadie como "su chica" que ya era un gran logro.

El hombre más anciano pidió que se juntaran en un círculo alrededor del fuego, y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

**[****]**

—Exijo saber por que las traicioneras no están en la casa.

— ¿Traicioneras? –dijo Luna entretenida, cerrando con suavidad el libro que estaba leyendo, Astoria bufó y se dejo caer sin nada de su típica elegancia sobre el sillón.

—Granger, Parkinson y Weasley. Exijo saber donde fueron. –dijo Astoria sonando completamente enfurecida.

—Ah, las chicas. Bueno que yo sepan tienen una cita caliente en La Push.

— ¡No es justo! Se supone que ellas deben estar con nosotras. –exclamó sonando como una pequeña niña caprichosa a quien no estaban dando en el gusto. Luna parpadeo lentamente.

—Astoria, lo que no es justo es que estés celosa de que las chicas salgan con caliente…

— ¡No me importa si los chicos son calientes o no! Luna, en verdad soy feliz por que ellas salgan, lo que me molesta es que si vinimos aquí fue para conocernos, para ser amigas... –la voz de mayor de las Greengrass se fue ahogando poco a poco hasta que se extinguió y sus ojos bajaron avergonzados, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un llamativo carmín.

—Y lo somos. Desde el momento en que pudimos dejar la absurda obsesión por la sangre somos amigas, ¿no te das cuenta? Dime, ¿de cuando que no discute Pansy con Hermione? Quiero decir, _es Pansy_… ¿y tu, Astoria, de cuando no me tratas mal?

—Desde que aceptamos venir a este viaje… -respondió Astoria sonando sorprendida. Luna asintió y continuó su explicación.

—Sip, ¿y de cuando que lo planificamos?

—Casi seis meses. –dijo perpleja Astoria, su cara se ilumino y la miro agradecida.

—Si, Astoria, casi seis meses desde que _somos amigas_ sin siquiera darnos cuenta, ahora ven aquí y dime que es eso que te tiene mal.

—Es… es… Draco. -dijo débilmente Astoria sentándose al lado de Luna quien asintió suavemente y palmeo su espalda

—Ah, hombres.

—Creo que Draco me esta engañando.

Y lo peor es que la rubia Greengrass jamás se imaginaba que su novio la engañaba con su propia sangre… _con su propia hermana._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y, que tal estuvo?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

alastor82: Si, a mi igual pero debía pensar con cabeza de hombre y ya esta xD Buscare chicos muy guapos para las chicas. ^^

Pineapple: Odio a Daphne también ¬¬ Bueno, veremos que Astoria saldrá adelante… _o tal vez no. _O.O

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gracias, ya se vera con quien se quedara Luna…

Ariesharuno: ¡Hola! Déjame decirte que si, lamentablemente, tardo con mis actualizaciones PERO no las dejo botadas. Así que sin preocupaciones que NO la dejare. C:

princess ansly: ¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto Capitulo:<strong>

**01.02.2012 Séptimo día**

Forks, Washington

Ella sabía que Paul tenía algo que ver con el lobo, siempre lo tuvo dando vuelta en su mente y ahora tenia una palabra que describía lo que buscaba: Metamorfogo.

Pero era un metamorfogo "especifico" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Y se convertía en lobo y había una manada.

_Incluyendo a una chica. _

La verdad es que Hermione había quedado aturdida con esa información, pero, quedo mucho más shockeada cuando dijeron que ellas eran sus "imprimaciones" que vendrían siendo las parejas destinadas… Por merlín, Circe y Morgana ¡ellas eran sus almas gemelas!

_Y eso, eso era algo que le daba mucho miedo._

Hermione no escucho más y quitándole las llaves a Paul se marchó en su moto, dejando al pobre entre su manada con la boca abierta.

_¿Y ella no escapaba?_

No, solo… solo se dio un tiempo para repasar todo y aceptar al chico.

Ahora, tenia que ir a buscar información ¿Y que mejor que ir a Hogwarts a sacar un par de libros y tener una extensa charla con Minerva McGonagall?

Si, eso sonaba como un buen plan

**[********]**

— ¿No podrías quedarte tranquilo solo un momento? –Preguntó Leah viendo ceñuda como Paul parecía un león enjaulado listo para el ataque de cualquier pequeña cosa. Así había sido desde que la noche anterior Hermione había escapado montada en su moto, después de pasar por una clara etapa de depresión.-

—No. No puedo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué diablos se fue? Mira a Ginevra y Pansy, lo aceptaron de lo mejor, conversan con esos idiotas y lo llevan bien. ¡¿Por qué demonios es tan jodidamente difícil que ella me de una puta oportunidad? –dijo Paul caminando de un lado a otro con la mandíbula apretada.-

—Mira, la chica es buena. Realmente buena. Es muy distinta a ti, y si, quizás sea difícil aceptarlo. ¿Crees que si ella llego a aquí de la nada y te dice: "eh tío, soy una metamorfogo y eres mi alma gemela"? –Las cejas de Leah salieron disparadas.- Créeme, yo no lo soporto y me marcho igual que ella.

— ¡Leah! Ella es tan testaruda como tú… ve con Hermione y convéncela de que venga aquí. –suplicó Paul con desesperación.

—Paul, créeme no hago esto por ti. Ella me cae bien, y mi instinto femenino dice que algo bueno pasara hoy. –la chica suspiró antes de irse a buscar su motocicleta. Paul puso los ojos en blanco, si, instinto femenino.

Bueno, su instinto masculino decía que si Hermione no lo tomaba en cuenta por las buenas, era mejor que comenzara a pensar en una forma rápida de quitarse el dolor del pecho que lo estaba asfixiando.

**[********]**

— ¿Todas listas? –preguntó Lavander mirando como las chicas se movían de un lugar a otro. Todas asintieron menos Hermione, que estaba sentada en la escalera mirando a la ventana.- ¿Granger, estás bien? ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!

— ¿Qué? Oh, perdón, estaba… yo… Lo siento, chicas, pero necesito tiempo. Salgan ustedes después las alcanzo.

_**Ding Dong.**_

— ¡Llegaron Ginny! –exclamó Pansy corriendo a abrir la puerta. Tal como esperaba, Embry junto a Jacob entraron sonrientes saludando a todas. Hermione se levantó de un salto y se despidió con una cabezada avanzo hacia fuera caminando directo al bosque.

—Ey, Hermione.

—Hola, Leah. –dijo Hermione suspirando, Leah se acomodó a sus pasos ligeros y caminaron juntas en silencio.- ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero saber que piensas hacer respecto a Paul.

—No se. No estoy segura de nada –ella metió una mano en su bolso y saco un grueso y desgastado libro:- No hay información sobre la imprimación. Y me estoy realmente frustrando.

—Habla con Paul. –dijo Leah con el ceño fruncido:- Quizás el te pueda explicar lo que ayer te perdiste de la fogata…

—Lo siento, fui una mal educada, es solo que… No soporte estar ahí, pero entiendo que no debí haberme ido sin terminar de escuchar. –Hermione suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de mirar tímidamente a la morena frente a ella:- ¿Puedes llevarme con Paul?

—Si… pero antes, Hermione, te haré una pregunta –dijo Leah, Hermione cabeceo de manera positiva:- ¿Qué diablos eres?

—Y-yo… -la boca de Hermione se movió silenciosamente antes de mirarla con indecisión.- No te asustes, ¿Vale? Soy una bruja.

— ¿Una…? ¿Una…? ¿Qué?

—Dime, si existen los vampiros y los metamorfogos. ¿Por qué razón no podrían existir los brujos y las otras clases de _razas_?

—Muy buen punto, veamos como lo acepta Paul.

**[********]**

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente.

Ambas se miraron nerviosas y no pudieron evitar reírse bajito, con lo poco que habían hablado se dieron cuenta de que sus gustos eran parecidos y de que se llevaban muy bien.

Leah golpeo la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora, y apenas abrió fue recibida por un abrazo asfixiante o al menos eso parecía por la cara incomoda de la morena.

— ¡Que bueno es verte por aquí Leah, pensé que no volverías!

Ambas mujeres se colocaron hablar, Leah la presento rápidamente como la madre de Paul, y a cambio recibió una encantadora sonrisa. Guiñándole un ojo, Leah desapareció llevándose consigo a la madre de Paul, Hermione sinceramente no supo que hacer. Así que solo se mantuvo apoyada en la puerta, con su labio firmemente aferrado a sus dientes, fue entonces cuando Paul bajo por las escaleras…

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione lo supo, ella jamás podría escapar de aquel metamorfogo.

Nunca.

Además, ella tuvo que reprimir rápidamente un gemido, es que, diablos, su cuerpo parecía tan musculado y duro. Una mujer realmente… realmente no debería tener que afrontar esta imagen tan temprano. Tal cantidad de atractivo sexual, dominio, y presencia de puro macho debería ser reservada sólo para las fantasías más salvajes.

Él apenas la vio, se arrastro hacia ella como si fuese un imán. Con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, Hermione comenzó a respirar entrecortado al ver la lujuria que ardía en las orbes del chico, Paul por su parte, colocó sus manos a ambos lado de la cabeza de la castaña y se inclinó con sensualidad que solo logró colocarla más nerviosa.

—Hola P-Paul…

—Hola amor –respondió él sin dejar de mirarla, ella se removió inquieta.

—Yo… Leah… -balbuceó sin sentido, cerró los ojos por unos instantes antes de tomar aire y hablar con fuerza:- Quería saber sobre la imprimación.

—Claro, nena, pregúntame…

— ¿Q-que sientes realmente por mí? –preguntó Hermione temblando.

—Te quiero, Hermione —musitó él mientras movía sus labios a lo largo del contorno de su cara hasta su oído. Allí, sus dientes pellizcaron el sensible lóbulo, tirando eróticamente mientras ella temblaba, sus brazos lo rodearon, apretándose contra su duro pecho desnudo, sus dedos acariciando la seda de su ajustada polera blanca—. El beso de ayer sólo fue un pequeño aperitivo. Lo quiero todo de ti, preciosa. Caliente y mojada, gimiendo debajo mí cuando te muestre lo bien que podemos estar juntos. ¿No te gustaría eso, nena?

Hermione boqueo asombrada ante las palabras de Paul. Su mente tardo en reaccionar y antes de que su traicionero cuerpo tomara el dominio ella supo lo que debía hacer.

_Plaff._

Su cachetada resonó en la habitación vacía, él abrió los ojos, asombrado y ella se zafó con brusquedad de su agarre, con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas de puro enojo y vergüenza la chica retrocedió furiosa.

—Te equivocas conmigo, Paul, no soy una puta que se tira a cualquiera y si lamentablemente de _eso_ se trata la imprimación para ti, no lo acepto. ¡Escuchaste, no-lo-acepto!

Y tras decir aquella tajante afirmación, Hermione se giró y abrió la puerta, saliendo a zancadas de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento, antes de correr tras ella y detenerla con suavidad. Buscó sus ojos más ella lo ignoró evitándolo con todas sus fuerzas, él la apretó contra su pecho con desesperación.

—Perdón. ¡Oh, rayos, Hermione, perdóname! –rogó tomando la cara de la chica entre sus grandes manos. Ella no lo miró, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo, él levanto su mentón y clavo sus ojos en los de ella. Su pecho se cerró al ver las lágrimas reprimida de su imprimación.- Lamento que todo esto sea tan rápido… Es solo…

—Soy virgen –le cortó rápidamente Hermione, dejándolo boquiabierto.- Y si, todo _esto_ es muy rápido y me pone de los nervios. Por favor, dame un poco de tiempo, quiero acostumbrarme a todo _esto_.

—Y-yo… ¿Por qué eres virgen? –preguntó Paul ceñudo. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa que ciertamente relajo el ambiente.

—Bueno, es por que de pequeña mamá me contó muchas historias –dijo Hermione con ojos soñadores, su voz sonó lejana. Paul no pudo dejar de observarla, era tan pura, agradeció silenciosamente a dios por haberle brindado tan buena persona siendo que él era un cabrón despreciable, al menos, así se catalogaba a si mismo. La castaña tras la larga pausa, continuó su relato:- Adoraba cuando los príncipes con toda su perfección enamoraban a las doncellas con una simple mirada… Y me dije a mi misma que cuando mi príncipe apareciera le iba a dar lo más importante en mí y eso es mi virginidad.

Hermione se puso a reír al ver la cara perpleja de Paul, y después colocándose de puntillas le dio un ligero beso sobre su mejilla adorando el jadeo ahogado que dio Paul y tomo su mano confiada del poder que tenia sobre él.

—Háblame de ti. –pidió ella en un murmullo.

—Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo –dijo Paul señalando la casa. Hermione se cruzó de brazos de manera inconciente y él bufo con burla.

—Prometo no morderte, nena. Venga, vamos adentro, hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes. –dijo antes de tomarla de la cintura posesivamente y arrastrarla a la casa.

Caminaron por un estrecho pasillo y se sentaron en el pequeño comedor, él miro alrededor ceñudo y bufó enojado.

—Vale, se que no es muy grande ni muy lujosa…

—No he dicho nada, Paul. Además me encantan las casas pequeñas, son más cómodas y practicas. ¿Vives solo con tu madre? –preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Él asintió.

—Si, mi papá era un cabrón que se fugo cuando nací, no lo conozco. –una leve sonrisa se instalo en sus labios mientras se lanzaba al sofá, palmeo a su lado, pero Hermione se negó. Él estiro sus brazos y de un tirón la dejó a su lado.- No puedo estar muy lejos de ti, Hermione. O dolerá como un infierno….

— ¿Cuándo supiste que eras metamorfogo? –preguntó ella con cuidado mientras su mano acariciaba sin darse cuenta el pecho de Paul, él sonrío cerrando los ojos adorando la suave caricia inconciente de Hermione.

—Fui uno de los primeros en convertirme, la verdad es que no tenia la más puta idea de lo que debía hacer. Me asuste como el infierno, pero Sam me ayudo.

— ¡No hables de esa forma, Paul! –reclamó Hermione ceñuda. Él se quedó callado antes de impulsivamente besarla. Ella jadeo sorprendida, pero el beso no pasó más allá, Paul no apasiono el beso, pero la sostuvo con fuerza para que no se alejara. Cuando se separaron ella lo miro con los ojos entornados.-

Lo intentare, nena, por ti.

—Gracias, Paul. –dijo sonrojada. Él se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo-

— ¿Cómo diablos lo aceptaste tan bien el hecho de que soy un metamorfogo?

—Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas me fui y con tu moto. –dijo Hermione a la defensiva, él negó mirándola fijamente.

—Si, escapaste. Pero… antes me dijiste que querías saber lo que era, por lo cual, sospechabas algo ¿no, Hermione? –ella tragó en seco y muy lentamente asintió. El ceño de Paul aumento.- ¿Cómo mierda lo sabias?

—Yo… Paul... –ella aclaró su garganta y se inclinó suavemente quedando muy cerca de él.- Soy Hermione Jean Granger y vengo de Londres, estudie en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

_Bien, lo había dicho._

Hermione se quedó quieta con los ojos apretados, y Paul no dio señas de querer moverla. Abrió un ojo y vio que él tenia una mueca pensativa en su cara, y después una radiante sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios.

— ¡Eres una bruja! Y yo que creí que no existían, pero bah, en este mundo… ¿Qué? –Preguntó al ver la impactada mirada que le enviaba Hermione-.

—Creí que reaccionarias mal. –gruñó ella alejándose con rapidez, él coloco los ojos en blanco y negó, acomodándola una vez mas a su lado.

—Venga, cuéntame más sobre tu magia –rogó sonriente.

* * *

><p>¡¿Le darías un comentario a esta autora?<p>

Pincha _Review_ please!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

alastor82 : ¿Cierto? No se siento que Paul y Hermione son del todo compatibles Z: Me encanta la pareja que forman. Haré que su primera vez sea más que impresionante 1313 y déjame decirte que al parecer no falta mucho tiempo para que pase jijiji

Pabaji : Querida O_O ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen final? ¡Me dejaste preocupada! C: Un beso enorme, nos leemos.

Alexa Blaze : Ey, no te arrodilles que ya traje capitulo ^^ Si que sube la temperatura con alguien como mi perfecto Paul *¬* C: un beso querida, hablamos por msn xD

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A: **¡Chicas! Si están interesadas en mi vida _**(grillos)**_¡las invito a agregarme en Facebook: **Valentina Aurorita Black!** Soy la persona con menos amigos así que hagan causa común y agréguenme ahahaha xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo seis: <strong>

**01.02.2012 Octavo día.**

Forks, Washington

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Ginny se puso roja y le dio un manotazo a Jacob quien estalló en carcajadas mientras le ofrecía su mano para caminar juntos a un lugar más privado. Las chicas sonrieron sugestivas y la pelirroja lo miro interrogante él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tranquilla, no muerdo. –dijo Jake cerrándole juguetonamente un ojo.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora –bromeó la pelirroja levantando sugestivamente sus cejas, haciendo reír al moreno.

Caminaron de la mano en silencio, dejando atrás a sus amigas, el bosque estaba muy silencioso y oscuro, pero podía escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeras de viaje, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y miro de reojo a Jacob, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que él parecía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ese chico…?

—Su nombre es Harry, Harry Potter. –acotó Ginny sentándose en el césped, Jacob asintió ahora ceñudo quedándose de pie apoyado sobre un árbol.

—Él… ¿Te gusta, cierto? –preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos. Ginny suspiró y se acomodó quedando sentada al estilo indio.

—Desde que tengo diez años he dicho que Harry seria mi esposo, mi destino, mi amor. Pero, ahora… -ella se detuvo y sonrío avergonzada.- No hubo chico que no me recordara a Harry, ¿Sabes? Era muy difícil para mí no comparar a los demás hombres con él.

—Oh. –murmuró Jacob bajando sus hombros en un gesto de semi derrota.

—Pero contigo es distinto, pienso que parte de la imprimación nos afecta a los magos algo más que a los muggles. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti se me olvida quien es Harry Potter y no pienso en nada más que en ti. –susurró Ginny colocándose cada vez mas roja a medida que hablaba.

Jacob levantó la mirada de golpe, casi como si le habrían dicho lo más sorpresivo en su vida y sin aviso la tomó entre sus grandes brazos y la levantó girándola y riéndose felices.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, se estaban besando.

**[*********]**

Pansy estalló en carcajadas mirando avergonzada a Embry que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y le mostraba un colgante.

— ¿Qué, me pides matrimonio? –dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

— ¿Crees que estoy mal de la cabeza? –Dijo él colocando sus ojos en blanco y perdiéndose el flash de dolor que paso en los ojos de la ex-Slytherin.- Esto es una forma de que sepan que estamos juntos…

— ¿Estamos juntos?

— ¿No lo estamos? –dijo él dándole un rápido y frío beso en los labios, Pansy se dio por vencida.

—Buen punto… -murmuró ella mirando el bosque antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su cabello.- ¿Sabes? Es primera vez que siento ganas de caerle bien a alguien.

—Le caerás bien a mi mamá, Pansy, de seguro ella te adorara.

Eso esperaba, pero por alguna razón sabia que no seria así. De seguro esta noche la madre de Embry la despreciaría…

Fue entonces cuando sucedió algo inesperado, Pansy se giró con brusquedad sacando su varita al ver que Embry entraba en fase y corría entre los árboles, se escucho un grito de pánico y reconoció la voz de inmediato…

Astoria.

Tori estaba en problemas.

Corrió lo mas rápido posible chocando con ramas y haciéndose pequeños cortes, aunque le dio igual, simplemente tuvo la necesidad de ir a ver que diablos había sucedido.

Frenó en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente al grupo de sus amigas…

Su mente de inmediato grito: **¡VAMPIROS!**

**[*********]**

Astoria respiró agitada mientras intentaba soltarse de los fuertes brazos del vampiro que la sostenía. Del guapo vampi…

Oh merlín, estaba cayendo en su hechizo.

_Oh merlín, no dejes que me desconcentre pensando en su suave cabello castaño ni en su... Mierda, concéntrate._

—¡Suéltala!

—Que fastidiosos. –murmuró él antes de sonreír divertido y acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello. Astoria chilló y pataleo inútilmente haciendo que el vampiro bufara.- Ey, tranquila, no te morderé si no quieres…

— ¡Luna, fuego, el fuego los mata! –chilló Pansy lejanamente. Astoria tragó en seco y miró los rojos y profundos ojos del vampiro que aun estaba relajado sosteniéndola, por que aparentemente no estaban contra él sino que atacaban a su acompañante, la pelirroja llamada Victoria.

— ¡Mantente lejos, jodida chupa sangre! ¡Incendio!

—U-uh, eso es un gran problema, mejor me voy. –murmuró pensativamente el vampiro antes de darle una radiante sonrisa a Astoria.- Recuerda mi nombre, bonita por que la próxima vez que nos veamos no te escaparas de mi… _soy Tiago._

Y con esta última frase él desapareció.

Él realmente _desapareció_.

**[*********]**

— ¡Astoria! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Luna tocando la frente de la pálida ex slytherin.

— ¿Tori, estás bien? –preguntó Pansy preocupada.

— ¿no te mordió, verdad, hermana? –dijo Daphne mirando su cuello con curiosidad.

—y-yo… -Astoria parpadeo antes de que su mente y cuerpo colapsaran.

— ¡Sostenla! –dijo Pansy nerviosa Luna con un hechizo la dejo sobre el mullido césped.

—Oh dios, ella se murio. –murmuró Lavander colocándose pálida.

— ¡Cierra tu boca, Lavander! –dijo con brusquedad Pansy.

—Es mejor que descanse un poco, dejemos que despierte sola, después de todo es una sobrecarga emocional…

— ¿Él la mordió? –preguntó de nuevo Daphne.

— ¡No!

—Bah, seria divertido que la mordiera –comentó Daphne mirando sus uñas, Pansy dio un gruñido antes de estampar su mano contra la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra. Daphne gritó de dolor con la cara hacia un lado por la abrupta cachetada que recibió.- ¿Qué mierda, Pansy?

—Tú, no mereces ser hermana de Astoria…

— ¿Quién eres tu para decir eso, Pansy Parkinson? ¡No te atrevas a colocar un dedo otra vez sobre mi o te juro que…! –espetó venenosamente Daphne.

— ¿Qué, eh? ¿Qué harás? –dijo Pansy antes de darle un empujón a Daphne quien de inmediato saco su varita, pero Luna fue mas rápida y con un _Accio_ les arranco las varitas a ambas chicas, aunque eso no impidió que continuaran la disputa.

— ¡Eres una perra!

— ¡Ja! ¿Tienes cara de decirme perra siendo que te acuestas con Draco_, que oh,_ es el novio y futuro esposo de tu hermana? –espetó Pansy enojada.

— ¡Estás celosa, Parkinson, por que Draquito me eligió a mí para follar y divertirse y no a ti!

Pansy echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír con diversión, Daphne aprovechó la oportunidad para abalanzarse contra la pelinegra y lo que pasó después fue muy rápido…

Daphne estaba chillando histérica mientras Luna acertaba un firme y duro puñetazo contra su mandíbula.

Un fuerte crack sonó y Luna con las demás chicas abrieron mucho sus ojos.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, perdón! –chilló Luna espantada.

— ¡Le sacaste la mandíbula! –chilló histérica Lavander.

— ¡Mierda, hay que llevarla a un centro medico! –dijo Pansy nerviosa.

Pansy miró entre los árboles haber si encontraba a Embry, junto a Jacob y Ginny pero no había rastro de los tres. Lo único que atino hacer fue tomar la mano de la desmayada Astoria y desparecer conjuntamente con Luna, Lavander y la dañada Daphne.

**[*********]**

Hermione miró a Leah con nerviosismo, pero ella estaba en posición de defensa casi como si estuviese escuchando los ruidos que las rodeaban, lo cual probablemente era lo que sucedía. Llevaban más de media hora desde que Paul tuvo que irse ante una llamada de Sam y Jacob, y la metamorfoga se quedo "cuidándola"

— ¿q-que sucede? –pregunto nerviosa.

—Hay vampiros cerca, los puedo oler… -murmuró Leah con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Vampiros? ¡Dios, Leah, las chicas!

—Tranquila, ellas están bien…

—Pero son vampiros, podrían hacerle daño a…

—Los chicos están bien, estamos diseñados para pelear contra ellos. –dijo Leah antes de girarse hacia la calle en donde venia a toda prisa una patrulla de policía.- ¿Charlie Swann, que hace aquí?

—Hermione, por fin te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? –preguntó la castaña perpleja.

— ¡Tus amigas están descontroladas, tuvieron una pelea y a una de ella le desencajaron la mandíbula, ahora mismo están en una celda y no hay quien las pueda hacer callar, parecen endemoniadas!

—Oh dios… -murmuró Hermione golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. Leah le dio un empujón para subirse al auto y la siguió.

—Debo acompañarte o Paul me mata.

—Vale.

**[*********]**

— ¡Te voy a matar, perra desgraciada! –chilló Pansy apuntando acusadoramente a Daphne que estaba en la celda del frente, ella le sacó la lengua de forma retadora.

— ¡Inténtalo!

— ¡Luna mi varita! –pidió de forma cortante Pansy, Luna dio un suspiro de exasperación.

— ¡Cállense o juro que las golpeo a ambas! ¿Alguien más quiere que le saque la mandíbula?

Lavander dio un chillido de terror mientras Daphne retrocedía inconcientemente.

—Aun no entiendo por que discuten tanto… -dijo Astoria sobando sus sienes y mirando reprobadoramente a su mejor amiga y a su hermana.

—Por que tu hermana es una zorra descarada… -respondió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Cállate, fea! ¡Hablan los celos por ti! ¡Estás loca! –gritó Daphne de forma burlesca.

— ¡Te matare, Daphne! ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Si no se callan, la que las mato soy yo! –interrumpió Hermione enojada.

— ¡Hermione! –exclamaron todas las encarceladas a coro.

— ¿Se puede saber por que demonios están discutiendo de esta forma?

—Por que Dap…

—Ya veo, Daphne y Pansy, si no entienden por las buenas lo hacen por las malas. ¿Charlie, cuanto dinero es por sacar a tres de las chicas? –dijo Hermione girándose a ver a Charlie.

— ¡Hermione, no, espera…! –suplicó Pansy retorciendo sus dedos.

— ¿Vas a darme una razón coherente para sacarte o vas a volver a decir que estas discutiendo por que Daphne es una zorra? –preguntó Hermione con falsa paciencia.

—Si, veras, ¿podríamos hablar solas? Es que… no puedo decirlo aquí.

— ¿Pansy que sucede? –preguntó Astoria levantando una ceja.

—Es que Daphne se esta revolcando con… -Pansy se detuvo antes de mirar con suplica a Hermione quien suspiró y asintió.

—Okay, solo esperen tranquilas aquí mientras hago los trámites.

Luna salía casi corriendo de la celda, al igual que Lavander, Astoria en cambio se plantó frente a Pansy con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¿Podrías decirme, que mierda hizo Daphne para que la trataras de esa forma?

— ¡Si le dices te mato! –gritó amenazadoramente Daphne desde la otra celda, mostrando su puño y haciendo señas groseras.

— ¡Cállate, zorra! –dijo Pansy apretando sus puños e intentado controlarse.

— ¿Decirme qué, Pansy?

—_Tori…_

— ¡Astoria Greengrass!

— ¿Mamá? –dijo Astoria en un chillido agudo antes de que retrocediera con cara de susto, sus ojos brillaron felices al ver a su novio detrás de su madre y dio un suspiro cargado de amor.- ¡Draco!

—Saque de inmediato a mis hijas de esa apestosa celda, nos vamos a Londres y sin quejas muchachitas… -espetó la vieja bruja con la nariz arrugada en una mueca de asco.

**[*********]**

Hermione miró a Luna que estaba hablando en murmullos con Astoria, mientras Daphne y Lavander lloraban y explicaban que Luna y Pansy las habían golpeado sin razón. Parkison se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que solo hizo todo más extraño, y Malfoy miraba todo lo que sucedía con diversión. Leah arrugó su nariz y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a la castaña para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—_Van a discutir._

— ¡No puedo creer que no haga nada contra estas desgraciadas! –dijo la madre de Astoria y Daphne enfurecida por completo.

—Señora, si no quiere que la aprese es mejor que salga de la comisaría de inmediato. –dijo Charlie sobando su sien derecha.

—Ridículo… ¡Daphne, Astoria, vámonos! –gritó demandante la mujer mayor.

—Mamá… -dijo Astoria angustiada.

—Astoria, dije vámonos.

—N-no… yo… me quedo. –murmuró la chica rubia tragando en seco.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó su madre perpleja

— ¡Te lo dije, se ha vuelto loca igual que estás traidoras! –dijo Daphne secando sus lagrimas de cocodrilo.

—Astoria, amor, es mejor que nos vayamos…

—No me voy, Draco, me quedo con mis amigas. –dijo con más fuerza Astoria.

— ¡Astoria Greengrass, vamos a Londres o te desheredo!

—Hazlo, no necesito tu dinero para nada… -espetó Astoria ondeando su mano con despreocupación.

—Hermana estas arruinando tu vida…

— ¡Tus estas arruinando su vida, Daphne! ¡Tú y Draco! –chilló Pansy enojadísima.

—No te atrevas a…

—Draco y Daphne se están revolcando, Astoria… Tu hermana se esta acostando con tu novio. –dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

— _¿Qué?_

Draco se puso a reír, antes de pasar un brazo por el hombro de Astoria.

—Creo que le afecta ser amiga de la sangre sucia y de la lunática. –dijo con su mejor tono de cinismo.

—Yo…

— ¿Vamos, mi amor? Mi madre quiere verte, creo que esta feliz con nuestro matrimonio…-dijo el rubio con voz sedosa.

— ¡Astoria, por favor, entra en razón…! –suplicó Pansy.

—Es cierto, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. –dijo Astoria cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Pansy aturdida.

—Se acabo, vámonos. –dijo Astoria aferrandose a la mano de su novio

— ¡Astoria! ¡Tori no!

Ya era tarde, las tres Greengrass y el menor de los Malfoy habían desaparecido. Hermione boqueo asombrada antes de mira a Luna quien sonreía relajada, Lavander les había enviado una sucia mirada antes de marcharse a la casa que compartían con un sonoro plop.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír si ella acaba de irse, sabiendo que Malfoy la engaña? –dijo Leah furiosa.

—Ella solo quiere verlo con sus propios ojos, va a volver. –dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto esta vez Hermione.

—Por que lo teníamos planeado.

**[*********]**

Hermione apretó sus ojos mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado. Lo que hoy había sucedido había hecho que su mundo se moviera bruscamente, por el simple hecho de que no conocía absolutamente nada de Paul… Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y suspiró. Aun así quería verlo. Ya lo extrañaba. Con una divertida sonrisa ella desapareció rumbo a casa de Leah.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad, después de todo era bastante tarde. Esta fue abierto por un soñoliento Seth quien de inmediato le sonrío de una forma radiante.

— ¡Hermione! Es tarde, pero adelante...

—Gracias, vine a ver a tu hermana. –dijo ella avergonzada.

—Vale la llamo enseguida –dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo escaleras arribas. Leah bajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me despertaste. –espetó furiosa.

—Si. –dijo Hermione entre divertida y ansiosa.-

— ¿Por qué?

—Quiero saber más sobre Paul. –murmuró Hermione sonrojada.

—Joder, solo ve a su casa y pregúntale. ¡¿por que demonios me hice tu amiga?

Hermione se puso a reír cuando Leah le envió una amenazadora mirada, pero ella sabia que no tardaba en soltar toda la información. La morena bostezó y le dio una cabezada a Hermione para que la siguiese.  
>Ambas caminaron a la pieza de Leah, quien se acostó y miró a Hermione enojada.<p>

—Pon atención que no repetiré ni dejare que comentes nada hasta que termine, ¿vale?

Y así, la morena comenzó a contar la vida de Paul.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la cama de Hermione un pelirrojo cayo dormido abrazándose a un cojín.

Lamentablemente esta acción fue vista y mal interpretada por cierto moreno… _**¿Qué sucedería ahora que los celos actuaban por él?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo!<strong>_

Si, lo se, soy una completa perra por dejarlo ahí ahhahaha xD!

¿Quien sera el pelirrojo? ¿Que sucedera?

Reeeeevieeeew! C:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Alexa-y-Aurora

Pabaji

_Ouh, si, ¿es mi idea o cada vez son menos personas que comentan O.O? Creo que estoy perdiendo comentaristas T.T jejeje xD_

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A:**¡Chicas! Si están interesadas en mi vida _**(grillos) **_¡Las invito a agregarme en Facebook: **Valentina Aurorita Black!** Soy la persona con menos amigos así que hagan causa común y agréguenme ahahaha xD

N/A1: sip, una actualización taaan rápida es por que me inspire un montón y por que a lo máximo quedan dos o tres capítulos, así que** VAYAN PENSANDO DESDE YA CUAL ES LA PAREJA QUE QUIEREN PARA LA PRÓXIMA PARTE DE LA SAGA.**

* * *

><p><strong>2-02-2012<strong>

**Noveno día, Forks, Washington.**

****ooOooOooOooOooOoo****

Hermione sonrió feliz, mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Como recién amanecía iba a entrar en silencio para no despertar a sus amigas, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Entro a su habitación y su boca se abrió con asombro.

Ahí, en medio de su cama estaba nada más ni nada menos que su amor de niñez.

**[*********]**

Paul apretó sus puños y entró a su casa con brusquedad su madre lo saludo con una radiante sonrisa que se esfumo al notar lo enojado que estaba.

—Cariño me llamo Leah que vendrá en la noche con Herm-

—No digas el nombre de esa puta nunca mas en tu vida, ¿entendiste? Dile que no quiero que se aparezca por aquí, por mí que se pudra en el infierno.

— ¡Paul, no te crié para que hables así de una chica tan buena!

—Vete al diablo.

— ¡Paul! ¡Paul!

Su hijo ya estaba encerrado en su habitación, y al parecer no pretendía salir por un largo tiempo. La mujer suspiro y tomo el teléfono marcando rápidamente un número de teléfono.

—_**Mary, es ahora o nunca.**_

**[*********]**

**Inglaterra, Mansión Malfoy.**

—Draco, amor, estaré con tu madre. Daphne, cuida a mi novio para que ninguna zorra se le acerque. ¿Si?

—Obvio, hermanita, yo cuido a Draquito. –respondió rápidamente Daphne ondeando su mano con una sonrisa cínica.

Astoria apretó sus puños, clavando en el proceso sus uñas en la palma de su mano. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa encantadora que de seguro se veía más falsa que nunca, pero daba igual, se apoyo en la puerta y envió el hechizo que Luna dijo la puerta se volvió un espejo en el cual podía ver todo lo que pasaba dentro.

_**Lo que jamás una mujer querría ver estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.**_

**[*********]**

**Forks, Washington.**

Hermione contempló unos segundos al pelirrojo de complexión fuerte y musculosa, su cara casi morena llena de pecas. Charlie seguía siendo el mismo hombre guapo, simpático e inteligente del cual se enamoró desde su segundo año en Hogwarts.

— ¿Charlie Weasley, que haces en mi cama? –murmuró moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo.

— ¿mmmm? –preguntó él adormecido, Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco apuntalado y susurrando un fuerte aguamenti que lo dejo empapado:- ¡Mierda, Hermione, hay formas mas naturales de despertar!

—Si, pero no querías hacerlo, así que ahora, contéstame: ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—Bueno, vengo a visitar a mi hermana y sus amigas, ¿acaso no puedo? –dijo él intentando sonar inocente, pero sus ojos brillantes dejaban claro que estaba muy divertido ante el arrebato de la castaña, empujo un mechón de su mojado cabello y levanto su ceja izquierda a modo de pregunta.

—Si, puedes, pero antes debes avisar y quedarte en la pieza de invitados, no en mi cama. –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

—Vale, lo siento, es que es taaaaan cómoda. –entonces él se detuvo y sus ojos se relucieron con sospechas:- Además, ¿Dónde estabas tu, eh?

—Bueno, eso no importa.

—Si importa, ¿es que la correcta Hermione Granger esta teniendo una caliente relación con algún chico de aquí? –preguntó Charlie moviendo sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

¿Caliente? Bueno, eso era quedarse cortos. Pero Hermione no podía contarle eso a Charlie, no cuando él se encargaría personalmente de decirle con lujo de detalles a los gemelos y Bill, y después lo más seguro es que el mundo mágico por completo se enteraría, así que hizo lo que creyó ser lo más correcto:

—¡GINEVRA WEASLEY, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

**[*********]**

**Inglaterra, Mansión Greengrass.**

Astoria mojó sus labios y se obligo a no botar ni una sola lagrima por esto, ya había llorado suficiente cuando Luna tomo su mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo que su hermana estaba acostándose con Draco. Ese día su mundo se había caído a pedazos, encima sus recientes amigas estaban mas preocupadas en salir con sus chicos que a estar con ella y eso la hizo sentirse aun peor.

Aunque no lo crean apenas Tori escuchó a Luna contarle la verdad supo que todo absolutamente todo era cierto. Tal vez una chica normal habría confiado ciegamente en su hermana, pero la conocía, la conocía y sabía perfectamente que Daphne estaba liada con su novio.

Y para que les va a mentir, ella no se sintió traicionada por Draco por que él nunca prometió serle fiel ni mucho menos, pero Daphne… Daphne era otro cuento.

Con un suspiro de tormento termino mágicamente de empacar las cosas, menos de media hora atrás había ido a su bodega de Gringotts y saco todo su dinero, un contacto del padre de Luna había movido un par de cosas y consiguió un abogado que se encargaría de hacer el proceso legal para recibir la parte de la herencia que dejo su padre antes de morir, lo cual era toda la fortuna de los Greengrass.

Pero ahora era el momento más importante de su vida: Romper cualquier tipo de relación con su hermana y su prometido. Y por lo que se veía, no seria nada fácil para los dos embusteros…

**[*********]**

**Forks, Washington.**

—Hermione, ¿Por qué…? –el regaño de la menor de los Weasley quedo callado cuando vio a uno de sus hermanos preferidos:- ¡CHARLIE!

—Woow, que euforia, enana bájate que pesas.

— ¡Charles Weasley! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Apuesto que mamá te envió a investigar!

—Psss, si. Es que todos quedamos muy shockeados cuando supimos de tu quiebre con Harry.

— ¡¿Que tu qué? –chilló Lavander con sus ojos muy abiertos, Luna miró con sus cejas elevadas a Hermione quien asintió moviendo sus labios "Jacob" y la rubia entendió enseguida.-

—Chicas, ¿puedo hablar a solas con mi hermano?

Pansy fue la primera en salir al patio, Luna y Hermione la siguieron, Lavander fue tras de ellas a regañadientes. Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en el pasto y Hermione suspiro.

—Llevamos nueve días y las cosas ya se han liado.

—Si, esto ya se esta volviendo aburrido…

— ¿Y si hacemos algo drástico?

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué propones, Lavander?

—Vivir como muggles. Ya saben, nada de magia, ni pociones, simplemente vivir como… muggles.

— ¡Esa es una fantástica idea, Lavander!

—Gracias –dijo ella sonrojándose y bajando la vista al pasto:- Podríamos dividirnos para los quehaceres. Alguna encargada del aseo, una del orden, una de las compras y una de la comida. Así las cosas no se harán tan pesadas y podremos disfrutar del lugar.

—Si, eso suena fantástico.

Hermione tensó sus hombros cuando se escucho una moto estacionarse frente a la casa, y sus ojos se iluminaron, pero una voz femenina la trajo a la realidad.

—Ey, Hermione, llamó tu suegra y quiere que vayamos antes así que arréglate y vámonos.

— ¿suegra? ¿Cómo que suegra?

—Oh… Lavander, te presento a Leah, Leah ella es Lav. Chicas, si podéis explicarle a Lav, mientras me arreglo me quitaran un peso de encima

—Vale, solo apresúrate. –dijo Pansy dándole un empujoncito.

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba ignorando la pregunta en los ojos de Charlie y las risitas de Ginny.

**[*********]**

— ¡Adios!

— ¡que te vaya bien!

— ¡suerte!

Hermione movió su mano a despedida subiéndose a la moto junto a Leah, quien acelero a fondo camino a la casa de Paul.

—Pansy me dijo que vino el hermano de Ginny. –dijo casi cuando llegaban.

—Ah, si, él estaba ahí, ¿no lo viste?

—No, no lo vi. ¿Es guapo?

—Bastante…

Las dos soltaron risitas y Leah se estaciono, y Hermione la invito esa noche a quedarse a dormir en la casa, así conocía a Charlie. Leah acepto, caminando hacia la pequeña casa.

A pocos pasos, Hermione se detuvo bruscamente, acababa de oír un gemido. Pero no fue cualquiera, no, ese fue un gemido lujurioso de mujer y con un solo nombre: _Paul._ Y por desgracia, también había escuchado esavoz,_ era la rubia tonta._

La rubia cabeza hueca que coqueteo descaradamente con él, ahora estaba en su casa, gimiendo como loca.

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a Leah quien boqueo nerviosa. La puerta de la casa se abrió y la rubia chica salió con una sonrisa satisfecha, sus ojos se abrieron maliciosamente al ver a Hermione, y se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla a Paul.

—Gracias, bonito, me diste el mejor orgasmo que he tenido.

Él inhalo una bocanada de aire y su cara se levantó con rapidez, solo alcanzo a ver que el rizado cabello de Hermione se perdía entre los matorrales que llevaban al bosque.

— ¡Paul que rayos hiciste! –gritó Leah enojada.

—Oh maldita sea… No es lo que parece… ¿Dónde diablos se fue? ¡Hermione!

—Te dije, Paul, solo debías elegirme a mí.

— ¡Mierda, Leah, estaba celoso por que ese jodido pelirrojo estaba ahí en su pieza durmiendo con ella no pensé y…!

— ¡Si, joder, no pensaste! ¡El pelirrojo que estaba ahí es el hermano de Ginny, y solo para que sepas, Hermione estaba durmiendo en mi casa por que oh ella quería saber más del jodido cabrón que la engaña simplemente por que estaba celoso!

* * *

><p>Uhuhuhu Z: ¿Comentarios, por favor?<p>

Ah, si, por cierto, recibo Crucios por tal engaño de Paul...

**Próximo capitulo: Astoria esta de vuelta, Leah imprima, Hermione está decepcionada, Lavander conoce a un guapo chico y... ¿Sam se enamora?**

Sin comentarios no hay capitulo .-. es solo un aviso para que comenten xD

Adiosin, nos leemos.

**P.D: Recuerden, Pensar desde ya cual es la pareja que quieren para la segunda parte de la saga ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Pabaji: Muchas gracias querida me diste la suerte con los comentarios xD Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme.

whisper by angel's: ¿Cierto? Y mientras Hermione lo hace sufrir mucho mucho yo aprovecho para consolarlo *¬*

Alexa Blaze: Querida, ya te respondo en msn de hecho a veces demasiado. ahahaha xD dejemos mi fealdad de lado por que o si no no terminamos nunca ajajajaj xD ya primis quiero agradecerte por ayudarme con mis historias C: y por soportarme con mis paranoias xD

alastor82: Sip, el la engaño. ¬¬ Ya me encargare de la desgraciada, al menos si iba a engañar a Hermione me hubiese elegido a mi T.T ajajjja muchas gracias por comentar querida C:

naj: Muchas gracias por comentar C: Bueno, si, pronto sabremos la reacción de la madre de Paul después de haber echo semejante estupidez. Un beso enorme.

Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Perdón por dejarte agónica, pero adoro hacerlo xD Bueno si, Paul es un poco tonto pero taaaan bueno *¬* jujuju Un beso enorme.

AllTime: Gracias por comentar ^^ aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que te guste ;)

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

**N/A: Nos acercamos al finaaaaal D: así que** por favor VAYAN PENSANDO DESDE YA CUAL ES LA PAREJA QUE QUIEREN PARA LA PRÓXIMA PARTE DE LA SAGA.****

* * *

><p>Hermione apoyó su cuerpo en el árbol y miró la playa con nostalgia. Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que no había derramado. Por que no lloraría. Paul había estado con aquella chica mientras la ilusionaba…<p>

_No, no te equivoques, te ilusionaste solita Hermione así que no le cargues el muerto al estúpido chico._

Escuchó como las ramas detrás de ella se movían, y suspiró, si era Paul escucharía lo que le diría y después... Después le explicaría que ella no podía tener una relación con él si no podía mantener su polla en sus pantalones. Así de simple. ¡Y todo se acabaría! Aunque ni siquiera hubiese comenzado.

_Eso me pasa por creer en príncipes azules. Jodido Disney y jodida mamá que me arruinaron la vida amorosa._

El problema que el hombre que había aparecido no era Paul, de hecho, era Charlie.

— ¿Hermione? ¡Estas empapada! ¿No me digas que te diste un chapuzón…? –su voz se fue apagando al ver los ojos de Hermione:- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

_Si. Mi corazón esta roto._ Claro, eso era muy digno de decirle a la persona de quien estuvo enamorada hasta que conoció al chico que actualmente le rompió el corazón. _Lindo._ Hermione solo miró a Charlie y sonrió temblorosamente.

— ¿Por qué duele tanto cuando te sientes traicionada?

Él suspiro sentándose a su lado y pasando uno de sus fuertes brazos por encima de su hombro.

—Mira, no se que sucedió realmente, pero si te hizo algo… puedo ir y enseñarle que con la mejor bruja de la época nadie juega.

—Eso es rudo.

—Sip, y podría ir por los gemelos y Bill y…

— ¿Charlie, podrías callarte?

Él abrió su boca en una enorme "O" y después asintió quedándose en un atormentado silencio junto a la castaña.

**[********]**

—Chicas, ¿Hermione esta aquí? –preguntó Leah intentando respirar.

— ¿Leah? –preguntó Jacob mirando con las cejas levantadas a la chica.

— ¡Pero si Hermione estaba contigo! –exclamó Ginny sonando confundida-

—Demonios, Jacob, necesito de tu ayuda… Paul… Paul estaba con una chica cuando llegamos y Hermione se fue… y perdimos su rastro en el acantilado.

—Mira, Leah, no es por ser pesada ni nada, pero si Paul hizo eso es mejor que no se acerque ni a un kilómetro de Hermione o ella se encargara de hacer algo muy…. Vengativo.

—Si, así que… lo mejor que pueden hacer es darle espacio.

—En otras palabras, díganle a Paul que mejor se olvide definitivamente de Hermione, y que se vaya a jugar con otra…

—Luna.

—Si, chicas, yo voy a buscarla. –dijo Luna asintiendo antes de darle una mirada a Lav:- Lavander no te olvides de ir a comprar todo.

**[********]**

Lavander se detuvo con brusquedad mientras miraba ceñuda a su alrededor, malditos muggles y sus extrañas costumbres de acomodar las cosas.

— ¿Por qué demonios me ofrecí en venir a comprar? Sabia que hacer esto sin magia es difícil y… _¡Ash!_ Ni siquiera se donde están lo que debo comprar –murmuró Lav entre dientes mientras volvía a mirar la carta.

—Ummm… ¿te ayudo en algo? Pareces algo complicada.

La boca de la castaña se entreabrió al ver al guapo chico, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido. Que guapo era. Suspiró soñadoramente y rascó su nuca avergonzada.

—Si, necesito llevar algo que se llama crócoli.

— ¿Brócoli? No, es brócoli. –dijo él sonriendo divertido.- Ven están por aquí.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Nop, pero estoy lo suficientemente aburrido para ayudarte.

_Muggles, ella jamás los iba a entender. Pero de que eran guapos, si que eran guapos los condenados._

**[********]**

Hermione suspiro afirmándose al fuerte pecho de Charlie. Él acaricio perezosamente su cabello antes de darle una palmadita en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no caminamos? Mis piernas se han dormido y estoy muuuuuy aburrido.

— ¿Me vas a culpar a mí?

—Sip, tu eres la que esta con cara de pescado y no quiere hablar. Así que caminas o te cargo.

—Perdón, caballero de la armadura roja, lamento decirle que no me moveré ni me moverás de aquí.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Nop.

— ¿Serás algo así como esa canción muggle que le gusta a Ginny?

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica se colara en sus labios, linda comparación ella se quedaría mirando el mar para siempre como en el muelle de San Blas*. Charlie bufó y se levantó, cargándola sobre su hombro, la castaña dio un grito de sorpresa y golpeó su espalda con sus puños cerrados.

—Mientras camino, puedes empezar a decirme que demonios te hizo el jodido chico.

Hermione dio un suspiro mientras se relajaba contra Charlie y lentamente murmuraba todo lo ocurrido.

**[********]**

Luna se levanto del suelo, sobando su trasero. Odiaba desaparecerse por esa razón, nunca caía de pie. La rubia dio una mirada alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron de forma cómica.

—Estoy perdida. Juraría que Mione esta cerca… o tal vez, me equivoque y seguí otra línea de magia. Ah, sabia que no tenían que mandarme a mí. ¿Por qué será que siempre me cargan el muerto? Eso no es justo.

Escuchó un suave moviendo detrás de ella y sonrió antes de girarse, frente a ella había un chico moreno, de contextura fornida. Ah, él debía ser amigo de Embry, Jacob y Paul.

— ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

—Estas invadiendo nuestro terreno, así que deberías irte.

— ¿Uh? Estoy buscando a Hermione –dijo Luna confundida, acercándose a su paso saltadito al chico, él retrocedió sin abrir sus ojos:- ¿oye, estas bien? Pareces muy tenso…

—Chica, solo vete de aquí.

—Así que, ¿eres el Alpha?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Sam rápidamente el abriendo sus ojos, Luna sonrió y él se sintió mareado:- Oh mierda, no.

— ¿No eres el alpha? Por que…

— ¡Si soy el jodido Alpha! ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Por que soy bruja. –ella sonrió de forma pacifica:- Y por que eres el lobo que llora cerca de nuestra casa.

Cuando la volvió a mirar a los ojos, Sam supo que estaba perdido. Si no lo había aceptado cuando la olio, ni cuando la vio lejanamente en la playa, ahora que miraba sus grandes e incontentes ojos azules lo asumía completamente: Había imprimado de la rubia bruja inglesa.

**[********]**

Leah frunció el ceño y Seth la sostuvo para que se mantuviese en donde estaban.

—Hermione es mi amiga y es mujer, por lo que la entiendo si no te perdona. No voy tras ella para decirle mentiras como que cambiaras, ¡voy para apoyarla!

—Joder, Leah, ponte en mi lugar –dijo Paul mientras miraba angustiado a la chica, Seth tuvo que sostener con más fuerza a su hermana.

—No, imbecil, tu ponte en su jodido lugar. ¿Qué crees que pasara ahora que supo que no eras su soñado príncipe azul? Le rompiste su mundo ideal. Sus sueños. ¡Suéltame, enano! Voy a ir a buscar a mi amiga y hablare con ella, si decide conversar contigo… Te llamare y te avisare, pero si no, si no quiere Paul, mejor empieza a cavar tu tumba por que tendrás que morir solo y triste por tu propia culpa.

—A veces pienso que Leah debería ser nuestra Alpha, por que demonios si que da miedo…

—No, Embry, lo que da miedo es… _**eso**_. –dijo Jacob mientras cabeceaba hacia la casa vecina de Paul, donde una mujer con cara de enojo estaba cruzada de brazos con la boca en una firme línea.

—Ah… mi madre. –murmuró Embry antes de golpear su frente con fuerza:- mierda, olvide que hoy traería a Pansy.- Después vuelvo, chicos, si es que sobrevivo.

**[********]**

Astoria mordió su labio mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta de Narcissa, ella sonrió dejando el libro que leía y levantándose rápidamente.

—Querida, no sabía que estabas en casa.

—Acabo de llegar, señora Malfoy.

—Oh, querida, no me llames así, después de todo en un corto tiempo seremos familia.

Los puños de Astoria se apretaron de forma inconciente, pero sonrió hacia Narcissa.

—Si, Narcissa. Venia a ver a Draco, pero pase a saludarla, a saludarte. –se corrigió al final. Narcisa aliso su vestido y ofreció su brazo a la menor, quien lo acepto gustosa, ambas caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión.

— ¿Ya tienen fecha, no?

—Si, el 23 de marzo.

— ¡Es tan pronto! Debemos ver el vestido y la música… ¡por merlín, también el lugar!

Astoria aprovechó que su "suegra" estaba tan eufórica pensando quien seria su asesor y apuntó la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su "novio" y con un simple e insonoro hechizo esta se entreabrió.

Narcissa aun hablando incesante entro a la habitación seguida por la rubia, tras cruzar el umbral, la mujer mayor se quedo congelada y Astoria a propósito choco contra su espalda.

Todo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un fuerte gemido femenino.

—Oh merlín, ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

Astoria se apoyó en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba la cara de pánico del rubio. Daphne estaba tapada, y solo se podía ver su cabello oscuro, su hermana estaba murmurando hechizos que cambiaban su cara y así hacerse pasar por otra persona. Típico. Puso sus ojos en blanco, mientras escuchaba los gritos de la monarca de los Malfoy's.

Esperó, disfrutando cada grito, cada avergonzada respuesta hasta que él se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Y mordió su lengua para no reírse cuando Draco salió de un salto de la cama acercándose a ella con cara de horror.

—Alto ahí, Draco Malfoy, si te mueves un centímetro voy a cortar tu polla. –amenazó Astoria con una voz letal que jamás habia usado con él.

— ¿Qué demonios, Tori? ¡Es una trampa para que nuestro matrimonio no se lleve a cabo!

—Claro, amor, una trampa. –murmuró Astoria afligida, antes de pasar zumbando por el lado de Draco hacia la cama y agarrar del pelo a su hermana con fuerza:- ¿es una trampa, Daph?

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡No soy…!

—Si lo eres. –dijo Astoria apuntándola con su varita y quitando sus hechizos, dejando al descubierto a su desnuda hermana:- ¿Creían que me compraría sus show barato? ¡Respondan, maldita sea!

— ¡Tori mi pelo! –chilló Daphne mientras Astoria la zamarreaba de un lado a otro.

— ¡Oh perdóname, hermanita! –dijo Astoria soltándola rápidamente antes de darle una bofetada:- Eso, es por mentirme. **Y esto…**

Astoria se levantó y murmuró una y otra vez palabras en latín, complicadas, oscuras, mientras Daphne chillaba y arañaba su cara con dolor. Los dos Malfoy's se mantenían al margen, sin ni un esfuerzo en defender a la chica. Tres minutos después, el cuerpo de Daphne tenía feas marcas moradas las cuales estaban cambiando a peligrosamente a verde…

—**Esto, **es lo que debería pasarle a las guarras que se tiran a cualquiera que tiene una polla. Te aconsejo NO ir al medico, Daphne, por que no te podrán curar y sinceramente le causaras asco al pobre medimago. Tu vida esta destinada a la soledad, por que Draco no va a querer contagiar tan alta enfermedad de transmisión sexual… Y creo que nadie. –dijo arrugando su nariz con asco, olía fatal:- Y para que no vayas a pegársela a otra persona teniendo conciencia de lo que haces, hay un aviso creado por Looney que cuando estas a punto de follar sale un enorme cartel que dice "Cuidado: ella tiene cada ETS que puedas imaginar, mejor corre ya de sus garras"

La rubia salio de la cama y se acercó a Draco. Instintivamente Narcissa se puso en frente de su hijo, pero Astoria no le hizo nada más que sonreírle de forma inocente.

—Yo que tú, me fijaría más en la poca fortuna de los Malfoys. –murmuró ella casi sonando avergonzada, casi. Miro a la madre del menor de los Malfoy suspirando agitadamente:- No es nada contra ti, Narcissa, pero están ocupando mi mansión y quiero que salgan lo más pronto posible.

— ¿De que demonios hablas? –preguntó el rubio con cara de confusión. Astoria sonrió, jamás había visto tantas expresiones provenientes de Draco:- ¡Astoria, ¿de que hablas?

—Draco, amor, ¿a poco no sabias por que me iba a casar contigo? –preguntó ella perpleja:- Por que tu madre lo sabe… ¿o no, Narcissa?

—Astoria, no nos hagas esto. –suplicó su ex suegra angustiada.

— ¡Esta casa me pertenece, tienen dos días para salir o mis abogados harán que se pudran en Azkaban por romper el contrato que Lucius hizo con mi padre! –anunció Astoria satisfecha ante la cara de horror que Draco y Daphne colocaron al escuchar sus palabras.

—Astoria por favor… -suplicó Narcissa al borde del llanto.

—Debería haberle dicho a su hijo, señora Malfoy, que si uno de los dos rompía el contrato con infidelidad tendría la mitad de posesiones de su familia.

—Eso te deja solo con la mitad de la casa. –dijo Draco de manera suspicaz.

—Y la otra mitad fue subastada entre los mortifagos, querido, y mi padre en todo aspecto legal es dueño de esa parte.

—Tu padre esta muerto y la mitad de sus pertenencias son de Daphne. –dijo Draco encontrando un fallo a su plan, Astoria fingió horror mientras ponía cara de concentración, tras unos largos segundos de silencio, la chica volvió hablar.

—Nop, por que papá dejo todo para mi. Por cierto, Daphne, dale saludos a mi madre y dile que si quiere seguir a tu lado que mejor salgan de MI casa. **¡Tienen dos días!**

Y con esa última advertencia Astoria desapareció rumbo a la oficina de sus abogados. Esto estaba siendo muy divertido.

**[********]**

Hermione no pudo evitar el sollozo que salió de entre sus labios, las lágrimas se derramaron con brutalidad de sus ojos mientras Charlie la sostenía y palmeaba su espalda en una muda muestra de apoyo.

—No llores más por él, Hermione.

— ¡No estoy llorando por él! Lloro por que fui una estúpida en creer que él solo se conformaría conmigo. ¿Quién iba a preferirme a mí teniendo a semejante mujer frente a él?

—Woooah, para el carro ahí, Herms. ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? Por favor, eres todo lo que un hombre quiere: Inteligente, guapa y con carácter. Si el cabrón tomo una decisión incorrecta obviamente no es tu culpa. Así que no vayas por ahí…

—Exacto, Mione, escucha a tu amigo. Si Paul es un mal nacido no es tu culpa, nena, así que mejor olvida que sucedió esto y comienza desde cero.

— ¿Leah? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno seguí el olor de tu amigo. –dijo Leah sonando avergonzada por primera vez desde que la conoció. Hermione seco con brusquedad sus lagrimas y asintió, pero su amiga no podía verlo por que tenia su vista clavada en sus pies.

—Leah: Charlie es el hermano de Ginny, Charlie es Leah una amiga.

—Un gusto, me han hablado de ti.

—Gracias yo…

Leah se quedó callada de golpe con sus ojos muy abiertos mirando a Charlie, quien a su vez ladeo su cabeza y la miro con un interés palpable. La chica sintió que un imán la obligaba a acercarse al pelirrojo. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—Oh dios, no ahora. –Dijo Leah tapando sus ojos con horror:- ¡Hermione ayúdame!

—Te podría ayudar si me explicas que sucede –dijo Hermione decaída. Leah dio un chillido que hizo reír divertido a Charlie.

— ¡Creo que he imprimado de tu amigo!

**[********]**

Astoria mordisqueo su labio mientras miraba la casa, ¿Qué dirían las chicas? Esperaba que Pansy no estuviese muy enojada tras su precipitada decisión, suspiró y sonrió al escuchar los gritos de las chicas. Aunque apenas llevaban una semana juntas se habían vuelto esencial en su vida, eran la familia que ahora tenia y por eso esperaba que aceptaran su idea de continuar viviendo juntas.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y dio un salto cuando unos fuertes brazos se enlazaron a su cintura.

—Hola bonita.

—Déjame en paz.

—mmm… no. Eres muy divertida. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

— ¿Cómo sabes que me fui de viaje?

—U-uh, ¿a poco creías que te dejaría sola con ese rubio imbecil?

—Ah si, lo que me faltaba que un vampiro se obsesione conmigo.

—No, linda, no te ilusiones, no me obsesione contigo: lo hice con tu sangre. —Y eso es una gran diferencia.

—Ugh, eres detestable, Tiago.

—Sip, lo soy. ¿No me invitaras a tu casa?

—No. Y si continuas acechándome voy a asesinarte.

—Que miedo das brujita.

— ¡Solo vete!

¡Es Tori!

— ¿Con quien hablabas, querida?

—Con… oh, olvídenlo. ¿Cómo ha estado todo aquí?

—Horrible, claro.

—Pansy…

—Olvídalo, Tori, solo vayamos adentro estas empapada.

—Vale.

Astoria no pudo evitar dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro y su corazón se acelero al verlo ahí, entre los matorrales, el guapo vampiro de cabello castaño y ojos juguetones de color carmín.

**[********]**

Hermione miró a Leah y luego a Charlie y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de reír ante lo irónico de la situación. El pelirrojo chico paso una mano por su cabello antes de suspirar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

— ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que somos algo así como almas gemelas?

—Si, algo así. En realidad no se de que va todo esto… -las palabras de Leah se apagaron paulatinamente y se giro hacia los matorrales por donde había aparecido antes.-

Paul abrió su boca pero ni un sonido salio de esta, él miro con impotencia a Hermione pero ella esquivo su mirada.

—H-Hola…

— ¿Así que la engañas y lo único que vienes a decir es "Hola"? Justo lo que quería para mi prefecta perfecta. ¿Qué le viste a este imbecil?

—Charlie Weasley, mejor cállate que estas empeorando las cosas por aquí.-dijo Leah con el ceño fruncido. La boca del pelirrojo se abrió y enseguida se cerró asintiendo. Hermione ondeo su mano de forma despreocupada.

Hermione… Escúchame, ¿si? Solo quiero explicarte…

— ¿Explicarme, para que? –una triste sonrisa adorno los labios de la castaña.- ¿para que, Paul? Lo único que lograras es hacerme más daño del que ya me has hecho… Voy a pedirte algo, Paul, y espero que si de verdad algo de esta imprimación te importe lo cumplas.

—No lo hagas…

—No te vuelvas acercar a mí, Paul, por favor. –pidió la chica con los ojos cerrados. Paul abrió la boca para decirle que había sucedido realmente pero la chica le dio la espalda y se aferró al pecho del pelirrojo quien avanzó un par de zancadas y sostuvo a Leah antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Paul por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era tener el corazón roto.

No fue extraño aquella noche escuchar la triste melodía de los aullidos que produjo aquel metamorfogo.

* * *

><p>Nos acercamos a la etapa final, últimos capitulos...<p>

Un beso enorme, espero comentarios C:

Chaiiito _*insertar corazón aquí*_


	9. Anuncio

Chicas y chicos, se que he tardado con el capitulo y no me maten pero no, no vengo a actualizar.

Más bien vengo a darles dos noticias:

La primera es que el próximo capitulo _(o sea, la actualización definitiva)_ será el ultimo capitulo de la historia… ¿Qué sucederá? Jujuju, un adelantito para que no me peguen.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba con urgencia sentir su olor, pero si se acercaba a ella probablemente se alejaría… Se sobresalto cuando el teléfono sonó, nadie sabía donde se encontraba pero con la manada él nunca sabía. De mala gana contesto.<p>

— ¿Paul?

— ¿Qué? –ladró casi sin fuerzas.

—T-tengo muy malas noticias

— ¿Le paso algo a Hermione? –pregunto con urgencia, escuchando como Leah suspiraba, casi podía verla caminando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Puedes volver de Seattle, ahora? Las chicas adelantaron su viaje, parten mañana temprano…

— ¿Qué?

Mierda, eso era imposible.

[*]

—Vale, eso es una buena noticia.

—Al fin una buena. –espetó Pansy hundiéndose en sillón mas cercano, Luna y Astoria le enviaron una mirada preocupada pero la morena ni se inmuto:- ¿Alguien sabe donde mierda esta Lavander?

—Si, dijo que iba hacer las compras.

—Ha ido todos los jodidos días, y no comemos ni la mitad de cosas que ha traído. Eso es una puta excusa para salir de esta jodida casa.

Pans…

—Olvídalo, Astoria, me voy a mi habitación. Despiértenme cuando esta pesadilla acabe… si es que lo hace, claro.

Leah vio como Pansy subía los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando se escuchó un fuerte portazo Astoria la miró con suplica.

— ¿podrías decirnos que demonios le sucede a Embry?

—Sam dice que esta asustado. –anuncio Luna con su dulce voz. Leah y Astoria se giraron a verla con el ceño fruncido y la rubia se encogió de hombros:- no se a que se refiere exactamente, pero creo que si… él tiene miedo.

[*]

Cada noche, Hermione despierta sollozando y para no llamar la atención, sale a caminar a la playa. Con su camisón blanco y esas feas ojeras que tiene parecía un fantasma cuando la vi…

—Debería aceptar que Paul hable con ella.

—Pero no lo permitirá.

—Lo peor es que no ha demostrado que esta mal. ¿La viste cuando bajo a comer? Traía esa enorme y radiante sonrisa, su cabello estaba cómodamente peinado y se había colocado un vestido. Si pretendía engañar a alguien claramente no lo consiguió. Me tiene preocupada…

—A todos, Astoria, a todos.

[*]

—Hola Lavander Brown.

—Hola Mike Newton. –dijo divertida por la rutina que se había formado entre ellos. El cargó el carrito mientras ella le contaba lo que sucedía.

Si que eran extraños los muggles.

Pero guapos y simpáticos.

_A Lavander no le molestaría conocer más a este chico._

[*]

—Lo siento mucho en verdad pero no cambiare de opinión. Me voy. Y no regresare –se detuvo evitando los ojos de la chica enfrente suyo y tomo una larga bocanada de aire.- Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo no. En absoluto. Por que la Hermione que conocí definitivamente no eres tú, no es la cobarde que esta escapando por un miedo estúpido. Tú, tú no eres mi amiga. –espetó Leah con dureza antes de girarse y avanzar a los calidos brazos del pelirrojo que la estaba esperando.

—Eso fue rudo, nena.

—Eso fue realista, Charlie, no fue nada rudo. –murmuró antes de besarlo, ignorando el sollozo proveniente desde el auto.

[*]

—Ginny dijo que te enviaría una lechuza cuando se le pasara la furia.

—Claro Charlie, gracias. –Hermione sonrió tensamente antes de asegurar su bolso de manos y mirar por encima de su hombro a Pansy, Astoria y Luna que hablaban a susurros, cuando notaron que ella las estaba mirando sonrieron levemente antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su conversación.- ¿Quieres que les diga algo a tus padres?

—Oh, no, no es necesario. El fin de semana, Leah y yo iremos a verlos, ya sabes, la presentare como mi novia. –dijo él sonriente. Hermione dio un brusco asentimiento antes de darle un rápido abrazo al pelirrojo en todo momento evitando sus ojos.-

—Me voy, dile a las chicas que me alcancen o perderán el vuelo. –ella dio unos largos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar por encima de su hombro, Charlie entendió por que no lo miraba: Hermione estaba llorando.- Cuida a Leah y Seth… y todos. No dejes que se metan en muchos problemas ¿Si? Diles lo mucho que los amo…

* * *

><p>-.- Creo que después de esto tendrán mas ganas de matarme, pero ya que <em>(silbando despreocupada)<em>

La segunda noticia es que esto no acaba aquí: ¡Oh, no! Esto solo es el comienzo xD

Ahora, chicas, les explico: esta es una saga por lo que se dividirá en varias partes, la primera es esta… La segunda parte es una pareja decidida por USTEDES.

¿Cuáles son las opciones?

**Luna/Sam**

**Pansy/Embry**

**Astoria/Tiago**

**Ginny/Jacob**

**Lavander/Mike**

**Charlie/Leah.**

Así que ya saben: decidir quien es la pareja principal de la segunda parte es su misión xD

Ya me largo ^^

Besos y abrazos, saben como contactarse conmigo: MP, agregarme a msn o Facebook, no lo duden ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Terminada. Todo se acabo. ¿Han notado lo triste que es cuando todo acaba sin que lo notes? & no, perdón esta mierda de sentimentalismo no es por que esta historia acabo. Lo siento, esta es la mejor manera de desahogarme… Tomo este pequeño espacio para no estar llorando a cada segundo y así dejarlo todo de una vez. Mi mentora, mi amiga, la mujer a quien más he admirado en mi vida esta muriendo. Ha peleado por catorce largos años y ahora las fuerzas la están abandonando, no rezare _(por que no crea, por que si lo hago, al menos en dios) _si no por que será demasiado egoísta de mi parte rogar por que continuase viviendo siendo que su sufrimiento es mayor que sus ganas de vivir.

No robo más tiempo, y me largo a sufrir en los brazos de alguien que quisiera consolarme sonriendo falsamente y diciendo que sabe lo que siento siendo que ni imagina lo que estoy sufriendo. Gracias por su atención y perdón de nuevo por estar diciendo todas estas cosas…

Ahora les dejo el ultimo capitulo de la historia.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**DEDICACIÓN y AGRADECIMIENTO A:**

Perse B.J x2

Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen x2

alastor82 x2

AllTime

whisper by angel's

**Disclaimer:** ¡TODO, TODITO ES DE J.K ROWLING Y DE STEPHANIE MEYER! Solo es un invento de mi loca cabecita y es sin fines de lucro ;)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9:<span>**

**3-02-2012**

**Por fin décimo día, **

**Aún en Forks, Washington.**

Paul miró el encapotado cielo, las gotas chocando contra su cara. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Había jodido todo. Todo. Su futuro, su relación, su amor… Arruinó su vida.

Cerró la ventana con inesperada suavidad y se acomodo en la cama intentando dormir. Tras horas y horas de intentar contactarse con su imprimación, descubrió que el sueño lo alejaba de su jodida realidad.

Pero antes de incluso cerrar sus ojos su puerta fue tocada con suavidad y su madre introdujo su cabeza, su cara cansada y triste se llenó de preocupación al ver su habitación.

—Paul, cariño, los chicos están abajo y-

—Dile que se larguen. –espetó sin fuerzas cerrando sus ojos para no ver a su madre. No es que le molestara que tras dieciséis años de culparlo por que su padre se marchara ahora se preocupaba repentinamente por él, tal vez en otro momento la habría mirado de forma rencorosa y dicho un comentario sarcástico… ¿pero de que le serviría?

—Pero-

—Vete. –dijo desanimado. Suspiró y deseo correr libre por el bosque para evitar que alguien siguiera jodiendo sus momentos de depresión autodestructiva.

—Cariño, deja de hacer esto y ve con Hermione. –aconsejo su madre con voz ahogada. Paul se encogió un poco al escuchar el nombre de la castaña, lejanamente recordó haberse reído porque Isabella Swan tenía crisis por que el chupa sangre la dejo y asintió comprendiendo lo que la chica sintió en aquel momento.

—Claro, ma, lo que digas.

—Hablo en serio. Tal vez ella te perdone, tú y Mary no hici-

— ¿Cómo sabes su jodido nombre? –dijo Paul abriendo con rapidez sus ojos y sentándose en la cama de golpe. Su estomago se redujo y sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis. ¿No era cierto, verdad? No, su madre no era tan mala para arruinar su vida amorosa… ¡que vida amorosa! ¡Su vida completa!

—n-no… -se detuvo antes de aclarar su garganta y cruzarse de brazos ceñuda, como si le molestara en exceso que desconfiara de ella:- Tus amigos lo dijeron.

—Mis amigos ni siquiera conocen a esa tipa. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –espetó cada vez más enojado sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al ver los ojos culpables de su madre.

—Si te lo digo, jamás me perdonaras. –reconoció ella tras minutos de tenso y frío silencio.

—Mamá-

— ¡Lo hice por que esa chica te iba a hacer daño! Tu padre se largó cuando conoció a una mujer como ella y viste como termino: muerto. Esa inglesa lo sacó de aquí, lo volvió poco a poco todo lo que no era y después lo dejo... ¡él se suicido por su culpa!

— ¡Pero yo no soy mi padre! ¡Y Hermione no es de _esas_ mujeres!

—Por dios hijo, tenia tanto miedo-

— ¡No tenias derecho de meterte en mi vida! Arruinaste todo… ¡todo! ¡La amo, maldita sea, y ella jamás me perdonara por TU culpa!

—Paul, cariño-

Él la empujó, sin hacerle mucho daño, pero dejando el espacio suficiente para saltar y salir de la habitación, la mujer dio un grito de horror al escuchar un sonido brusco. Seguido por cosas caídas, y las escaleras crujiendo de una forma poco natural.

Segundos después, los chicos amigos de Paul le anunciaron que él se había marchado.

_Para no volver._

**3-02-2012**

**Día doce.**

**Seattle, Washington.**

Paul hundió su cara sobre la almohada y suspiró miserablemente.

Sintió el olor a comida, pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para moverse, además el molesto nudo que había en su estomago no lo dejaba en paz… Suspiró y pensó que este era su fin.

_Muy patético, Paul, estas jodiendo tu vida tal como la persona que más odiaste en tu vida._

Ahora entendía lo que pasó por la mente de su padre cuando se fue sin mirar atrás. Él lo dejaría todo, todo, por Hermione… _pero ya era tarde._ Ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Necesitaba con urgencia sentir su olor, pero si se acercaba a ella probablemente se alejaría… Se sobresalto cuando el teléfono sonó, nadie sabía donde se encontraba pero con la manada él nunca sabía. De mala gana contesto.

Tal vez era Hermione… Después de todo había llamado como idiota cada dos segundos a su casa, y por desgracia, nadie le había contestado.

— ¿Paul?

— ¿Qué? –ladró casi sin fuerzas al darse cuenta de que definitivamente no era su dulce castaña. _No, idiota, ya no es tuya. Nunca lo fue. Ella nunca fue tuya._

—T-tengo muy malas noticias. –anunció Leah tras un largo silencio.

— ¿Le paso algo a Hermione? –preguntó con urgencia, escuchando como Leah suspiraba, casi podía verla caminando de un lado a otro.

— ¿Puedes volver de Seattle, ahora? Las chicas adelantaron su viaje, parten mañana temprano…

— ¿Qué? –preguntó perplejo.

—Las chicas vuelven a Londres, mañana, y si no regresas a Forks perderás la última oportunidad con Mione. ¿Puedes venir si o no?

_Mierda, eso era casi imposible._ Vio que la nieve cerraba el paso y que no había autos transitando hacia Forks. Se levantó de un salto y su mano tembló tanto que pensó que se caería en cualquier momento.

—Leah, no la dejes irse sin que le explique.

—Hare todo lo que este en mis manos, Paul... pero no prometo nada.

Inspiró y cerró los ojos con impotencia.

—Gracias. De verdad, Leah, gracias.

—Yo creo en ti Paul, así que apresúrate.

Gracias a dios que no trajo nada consigo, pensó antes de saltar por la ventana ignorando el punzante dolor que sintió cuando los vidrios recién rotos de la ventana se introdujeron en su cuerpo. Apenas puso un pie en la tierra entró en fase y se fue corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones.

No quería perderla sin contarle por que demonios lo había hecho.

Aunque fuese estúpido e inmaduro y no tuviese oportunidades con ella le gustaría verla por última vez y saber que algún día… que algún día podría perdonarlo.

[*]

**3-02-2012**

**Día doce.**

**Forks, Washington.**

Leah dio un silbido de desaprobación y miró el celular con impotencia, mordió su labio con excesiva fuerza y corrió a la casa. Apenas entró fue recibida por las serias caras de Pansy, Astoria y Luna. La tensión se apoderó de ellas y vio como Astoria mordisqueaba su pulgar con impaciencia.

— ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Pansy con voz amargada.

—Él viene en camino.

—Vale, eso es una buena noticia. –dijo Luna relajando sus músculos.

—Al fin una buena. –espetó Pansy hundiéndose en sillón mas cercano, Luna y Astoria le enviaron una mirada preocupada pero la morena ni se inmuto:- ¿Alguien sabe donde mierda esta Lavander?

—Si, dijo que iba hacer las compras.

—Ha ido todos los jodidos días, y no comemos ni la mitad de cosas que ha traído. Eso es una puta excusa para salir de esta jodida casa.

—Pans…

—Olvídalo, Astoria, me voy a mi habitación. Despiértenme cuando esta pesadilla acabe… si es que lo hace, claro.

Leah vio como Pansy subía los escalones de las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando se escuchó un fuerte portazo, Astoria la miró con suplica.

— ¿podrías decirnos que demonios le sucede a Embry para ignorar de esta forma a Pansy?

—No se, últimamente ha aceptado cubrir cada turno de cuidar que tenia Paul, supongo que eso le quita algo de tiempo.

—Sam dice que esta asustado. –anuncio Luna con su dulce voz. Leah y Astoria se giraron a verla con el ceño fruncido y la rubia se encogió de hombros:- no se a que se refiere exactamente, pero creo que si… él tiene miedo.

Transcurrieron largos e interminables minutos sumergidas cada una en sus pensamientos, hasta que Leah lo rompió con preocupación, mirando hacia el segundo piso.

— ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

— _¿En su cuarto?_ Ella no ha salido de su habitación…

—Si, si ha salido –interrumpió Luna a Astoria mientras trenzaba su cabello y miraba a la nada:- Cada noche, Hermione despierta sollozando y para no llamar la atención, sale a caminar a la playa. Con su camisón blanco y esas feas ojeras que tiene parecía un fantasma cuando la vi…

—Debería aceptar que Paul hable con ella.

—Pero no lo permitirá. –dijo Luna.

—Lo peor es que no ha demostrado que esta mal. ¿La viste cuando bajo a comer? Traía esa enorme y radiante sonrisa, su cabello estaba cómodamente peinado y se había colocado un vestido. Si pretendía engañar a alguien claramente no lo consiguió. Me tiene preocupada…

—A todos, Astoria, a todos.

—Ey, linda, vamos a dar un paseo –interrumpió Charlie entrando a la habitación con su típica cara sonriente. Leah de inmediato se levantó y se marcho con él sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—No es justo todas tienen un caliente chico ¿y yo que?

—Lo tuyo es frío. –dijo Luna antes de pararse del sillón e irse dando saltitos. Astoria boqueo asombrada, para después gritar que eso no era cierto. _Por que no caería en las redes de ese frío y extraño vampiro. _

_Ni muerta._

Oh, esperen, ignoren eso.

[*]

Lavander corrió entrando a la tienda siendo recibida por la radiante sonrisa de la vendedora, riéndose de forma tonta chocó contra el castaño quien se giró a verla con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola Lavander Brown. –murmuró él animado.

La chica evito que su risa escapara de sus labios y le guiñó un ojo sonrojada.

— ¡Hola Mike Newton! –dijo divertida por la rutina que se había formado entre ellos.

Mike cargó el carrito mientras ella iba dejando cosas en el sin darse ni cuenta del precio.

— ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, las cosas en la casa están menos tensas. ¡Hermione ayer hasta sonrió!

—Siempre dije que ese chico era un playboy de primera.

Lavander se dijo a si misma que debía comenzar a buscar que demonios era "playboy" para que él no se diera cuenta de su ignorancia cambió bruscamente su tema de conversación.

—Mañana me voy, Mike.

Él se detuvo con brusquedad y la miró con la boca abierta, sin poder decir nada. Lavander mordió su labio y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Esa era la reacción que bastaba para saber que Mike Newton estaba interesado en ella.

—Llegare a Londres…. Agarrare mis cosas y me vendré a vivir con los Clearwater. Voy a estudiar algo, aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que alguna carrera _mu_-grienta. Eso… ehm…

Él se echo a reír y se inclino dándole un beso en la mejilla, la cual de inmediato se volvió roja por la vergüenza de Lavander quien evito su escrutadora mirada.

—Que bueno que te quedes, Lavander. Yo te ayudo todo lo que quieras con tu "mugrienta" carrera.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro. –dijo Mike inclinándose de forma seductora. Lavander cerró sus ojos, creyendo que la besaría, y lo siguió creyendo hasta que escuchó una cínica risita de él. De inmediato abrió sus ojos con claro reproche y él explicó lo sucedido:- vi que te gustaban las pastas, saque un paquete…

Si que eran extraños los muggles.

_Pero guapos y simpáticos._

A Lavander no le molestaría conocer más a este chico.

[*]

**4-02-2012**

**Día trece, ultimo día...**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Bien ya estaba decidido, era hora de irse y volver a la realidad. **

Hermione admiró el paisaje por última vez, mientras sus maletas eran colocadas suavemente en la camioneta. A su lado Charlie la miró ceñudo por varios segundos antes de suspirar y desordenar su cabello como una nena chiquita.

—Deberías ir a despedirte de él.

—No, Charlie, es mejor así… Solo vámonos.

— ¿Las demás están listas?

—Eso creo… -dijo Hermione en un suspiro antes de subir al auto y colocarse el cinturón, todo sin quitar aquella perdida mirada que estaba angustiando en exceso a Charlie.

— ¿Y Ginny? –le preguntó esperando que respondiera con entusiasmo, pero ella solo siguió con la vista perdida, el silencio duro largos minutos hasta que Lavander palmeo suavemente su espalda para llamar su atención.

—Se quedará, Charlie, yo traeré el resto de cosas que necesite cuando vuelva de Londres. –dijo con voz calmada mientras levantaba un hombro y negaba.

— ¿Tú también volverás? ¡Lavander, eso es bueno!

—Gracias, Charlie –dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa, mientras un leve sonrojo se colaba a sus mejillas.- Tengo razones por las cuales volver…

— ¡Eh, apresúrense, o perderemos el vuelo! –dijo Hermione sobresaltando a los dos.

—Tranquila Hermione, solo faltan las ultimas maletas y nos vamos. –explicó Astoria con un suspiro de derrota.

—¡Hermione-!

—No, Leah, lo siento mucho en verdad pero no cambiare de opinión. Me voy. Y no regresare –se detuvo evitando los ojos de la chica enfrente suyo y tomo una larga bocanada de aire.- Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo no. En absoluto. Por quela Hermioneque conocí definitivamente no eres tú, no es la cobarde que esta escapando por un miedo estúpido. Tú, tú no eres mi amiga. –espetó Leah con dureza antes de girarse y avanzar a los calidos brazos del pelirrojo que la estaba esperando.

—Eso fue rudo, nena.

—Eso fue realista, Charlie, no fue nada rudo. –murmuró antes de besarlo, ignorando el sollozo proveniente desde el auto.

[*]

—Ginny dijo que te enviaría una lechuza cuando se le pasara la furia. –anunció el pelirrojo con preocupación tiñendo su voz.

—Claro Charlie, gracias. –Hermione sonrió tensamente antes de asegurar su bolso de manos y mirar por encima de su hombro a Pansy, Astoria y Luna que hablaban a susurros, cuando notaron que ella las estaba mirando sonrieron levemente antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su conversación.- ¿Quieres que les diga algo a tus padres?

—Oh, no, no es necesario. El fin de semana, Leah y yo iremos a verlos, ya sabes, la presentare como mi novia. –dijo él sonriente. Hermione dio un brusco asentimiento antes de darle un rápido abrazo al pelirrojo en todo momento evitando sus ojos.-

—Me voy, dile a las chicas que me alcancen o perderán el vuelo. –ella dio unos largos pasos antes de detenerse y mirar por encima de su hombro, Charlie entendió por que no lo miraba: Hermione estaba llorando.- Cuida a Leah y Seth… y todos. No dejes que se metan en muchos problemas ¿Si? Diles lo mucho que los amo….

**Se informa a todos que el vuelo a Londres se ha retrasado por problemas técnicos, rogamos a los pasajeros que esperen o se acerquen a nuestra recepción para explicar lo que sucede.**

Hermione levantó una ceja, secando sus lágrimas y girándose para buscar a sus amigos, pero no había nadie conocido, su boca se abrió con indignación al darse cuenta de lo conocida que le fue la voz de anuncios… **¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!**

Muy bien, si no querían que tomara el avión para irse, no lo hará. Ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró para desaparecer, pero por los altoparlantes comenzó a sonar su canción favorita: Your guardian angel.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y rápidamente decidió que no debería haber hecho eso, por que ahí frente a ella estaba Paul.

— ¡Oh, dios Paul, no me hagas esto…! Por favor déjame ir –suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tu color favorito es el café, aunque te gusta más el negro pero es acromático y no lo consideres color. Aunque insistas en que no te gustan las cosas dulces, eres capaz de asesinar por un pastel, por más pequeño que sea. Prefieres que pasen por encima de tus derechos antes de que le hagan daño a un animal o a un ser que consideren inferior. Luchas por lo que crees ser justo y sueñas con un príncipe azul… Lamento con mi alma no serlo, no ser quien siempre esperaste, pero confío en que la imprimación no se equivoca, Hermione, que ambos somos almas gemelas… Tal vez soy más como el ogro en el cuento, nena, pero quiero que si te vas a marchar sepas lo que sucedió realmente ahí.

—Basta, Paul, me estas haciendo daño.

— ¡Joder, Hermione, ¿crees que no te hará mas daño irte con el corazón roto que entender que diablos pasó?

— ¡Si! ¡Prefiero eso! ¡Así que cállate! –chilló Hermione de forma desgarradora:- por favor cállate.

— ¡Me mantuve callado lo suficiente para ver como te perdí! –Exclamó Paul furioso. Cerró sus ojos antes de inspirar profundamente y así poder calmarse.- La imprimación es lo suficientemente fuerte para unirnos de una manera mágica, pero quería saber si en verdad te amaba. Fue estúpido de mi parte, es cierto, estuve con ella, para asegurarme si te amaba… ¿Y sabes que es lo más irónico? Que no lo necesitaba, por que mi corazón pertenecía a ti mucho antes de que nos conociéramos. Y encima estaba ese jodido pelirrojo, me enfermaron los celos, no me conocen por ser racional... Te amo, nena, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien… Te amo más que a mi propia vida, y por eso también entiendo que no es suficiente. Nunca seré suficiente para ti. –él dio un paso titubeante hacia la chica, al final solo se inclinó y suavemente poso sus labios contra la húmeda mejilla de Hermione, solo un segundo, después de eso retrocedió y giró sobre sus talones para caminar en dirección contraria a la chica.- Agradezco haberte conocido, nena, ahora es tiempo de largarme de tu vida.

_Él le había explicado todo y ya podía irse._

Hermione sintió un peso en su estomago mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban descontroladas por su cara, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Paul que se alejaba a pasos lentos. Las palabras que recientemente había dicho resonaron en su cabeza como una macabra canción. "Agradezco haberte conocido, nena, ahora es tiempo de largarme de tu vida" "Te amo, nena, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien" "nunca seré suficiente para ti"

Y fue entonces que lo comprendió: _Lo estaba perdiendo._

Se estaban perdiendo mutuamente.

— ¡Paul, no, no te vayas! –gritó Hermione corriendo tras él, Paul se quedó tan quieto como una estatua sin girarse en ningún momento. Ella lo abrazo por la espalda adorando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él. Y se aferró a la esperanza:- No me dejes… no me dejes… no me dejes… nunca.

— ¿Nunca? –murmuró él con seriedad.

—Nunca… ¡Nunca, ¿entendiste? ¡Nunca me dejes! –Sollozó desesperada.- Nunca me dejes por que sin ti mi vida jamás volverá a tener sentido.

—Te están esperando en tu casa, nena… -dijo él sin mover ni un solo músculo. Hermione apoyó suavemente su mano contra los bíceps de Paul:- Tu familia te espera.

—Te equivocas, Paul, por que mi casa… mi casa esta aquí. –murmuró Hermione saboreando cada palabra, él se giró y la miró a los ojos como si creyera que todo era una broma:- Mi casa ahora esta contigo, Paul, tú y yo juntos.

Él gruñó antes de sostenerla y besarla de aquella forma que la volvió loca desde el principio. Ignorando los aplausos Hermione se aferró a Paul y desapareció rumbo a su casa.

[*]

La sensación de pasión le inundó el cuerpo cuando la forzó a separar los labios, cuando la atrajo más cerca de sí, la levantó, y la presionó con fuerza contra la pared.

La lujuria le atravesó el cuerpo. Las manos de Hermione de repente estuvieron tomándolo de la nuca mientras la mano de él le levantaba la pierna y la enredaba en la cadera antes de comenzar a acariciarle la entrepierna con los dedos.

_Estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. _

_Demasiado rápido como para detenerlo. _

_Para controlarlo. _

Los labios de Paul se inclinaron sobre los de ella, al tiempo que un áspero gruñido varonil de ansias le sacudió hasta el centro de su ser y le provocó vibraciones en todo el cuerpo con una retribución de pasión.

Debería estar alejándolo, pero estaba sujetándose de él, gritando en el beso al sentir los dedos masajeando la seda que le cubría su sexo. Unos dedos imperativos, desesperados que tiraron de la tela hasta revelar el sedoso calor que se derramaba desde la entrepierna.

Un segundo después, estaban dentro de ella.

Hermione se arqueó, gritando en el beso al sentir la penetración. Los músculos internos se cerraron alrededor de los dos dedos, la cadera arqueándose, cabalgando el increíble placer que le estaba dando mientras los labios bajaban por el cuello.

Inquisitivo.

Imponente.

_Increíble._

Y él simplemente se negaba a pedir permiso. Estaba demandando por la respuesta de Hermione y recibiéndola, y ella estaba indefensa ante eso.

Respondiendo expuesta, agonizante a las pesadas zambullidas dentro del tembloroso centro al tiempo que sus jugos comenzaron a manar por la necesidad.

Mientras la empujaba más allá de la razón con tal acometida, con la otra mano le arrancó los botones de la blusa revelando los senos desnudos y los rígidos pezones apuntándolo como faros de lujuria.

—Dios, no puedo dejar de tocarte —dijo él contra un hinchado monte—. No puedo dejar de follarte. No puedo dejar de besarte.

Los labios cubrieron un dolorido pezón mientras Hermione gemía en una indefensa rendición y entrelazó los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de él para sostenerlo en su lugar mientras montaba las olas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo.

—Di que me detenga, nena, dilo y te dejare…

Ella negó con un movimiento desesperado de cabeza.

—Oh, Dios. —Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando los dedos la empalaron más fuerte y más profundo.

No la estaba tomando con gentileza, y Hermione notó que no deseaba que fuera gentil. Estaba tomando su propio placer, arrojándolo en ella con violencia, y le encantaba. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba empapada de sus jugos por eso. Ciñéndose ante la invasión mientras el cuerpo se le tensaba más por la necesidad del orgasmo.

Sus labios se abalanzaron sobre ella casi delicadamente, más suave de lo que esperaba mientras la lengua de él empujaba la suya para entrelazarse lenta y eróticamente con la de ella. Y entonces él entro a ella. Una dura y firme penetración. Hermione sintió un agudo dolor, y gimió temblando.

—Nena, relájate o dolerá más. Eso linda, lo haremos despacio, ¿si?

—b-bueno… -susurro Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, entonces él suavemente se movió dentro de ella. Y gimieron a coro, por que el placer era demasiado bueno para ser real.- Yo… uhm…

— ¿Si, amor? –preguntó con preocupación.

— ¡Ya muévete! –dijo a medio de un gemido. Paul no pudo evitar reírse, parecía tan avergonzada pero a la vez tan dispuesta. Joder, debería ser inhumanamente imposible amarla más pero ahora lo hacia. Mucho más.

Se movió contra ella delicadamente, prolongándose en golpes alternos suaves y lentos, y rudas embestidas que convertían sus gemidos en gritos de placer.

—Paul yo… te necesito…

Él la sujetó firmemente, impulsando su polla dentro de ella, el sonido de la absorbente fricción, el ruido de la succión llenando la habitación con calientes, hambrientos gemidos que hacían explosión entre ambos. Las piernas de Hermione se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura cuando gritó, echando la cabeza atrás, su pelo como una cascada sobre el mostrador cuando sintió el clímax precipitarse en ella. No podía hacer nada pero confiaba en Paul para mantenerla estable mientras el fuego azotaba a través de su cuerpo, zambulléndola de cabeza en medio de las sensaciones.

Cuando explotó, lo hizo solo un segundo antes de Paul. Sintió el baño caliente de su semen pulsando en su interior mientras ella gritaba al alcanzar su orgasmo, oyó su gemido jadeante al terminar cuando la abrazó fuertemente contra él. Se estremeció y tembló en sus brazos, él gruño antes de sostener su cara entre sus grandes manos y mirarla con pánico.

—Joder, nena, no llores… ¡perdón, soy un idiota, no quise hacerte daño-!

— ¿Bromeas? Me sentí mejor que nunca… -dijo ella mientras más lágrimas caían por su sonrojado y sexy rostro.

— ¿Entonces por que lloras, amor?

—Es que después de todo… tuvimos un final feliz. –dijo ella riéndose. Paul la miró parpadeando antes de carcajearse y sostenerla en sus brazos:- ¿Paul?

— ¿Si?

—Me duele el trasero. –murmuró avergonzada. Él la miró encantado silbando por lo bajo y levantándola con facilidad de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

—Vamos a ir a darte un baño…

—Si, eso suena bien. –dijo Hermione en un ronroneo que lo volvió loco.

—Sonara mejor cuando este ahí adentro contigo, nena.

Hermione se rió ante el descaro del chico y beso su mejilla.

—Claro, amor.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿mmmm?

—Te casaras conmigo.

—Primero tendrás que hablar con mis padres, y no creas que te lo dejaran fácil.

—Contigo nada es fácil, bebé, por eso te amo. Por cierto… tengo que buscar una casa en donde vivir, nena, por que ni loco te dejo alejarte de mí ni un solo milímetro.

Hermione sonrió y acaricio su rostro con adoración.

—Que bueno, por que tienes que hacer mucho merito para que te perdone lo que has hecho… Al menos tienes dos puntos a favor.

— ¿dos? ¿Por qué dos?

—El primero por que fuiste capaz de pedirme perdón, y el segundo por que me... ya sabes…

— ¿Por qué te folle? –dijo Paul meneando sus cejas de forma sugestiva y descarada.

— ¡Paul! –dijo Hermione con sus mejillas rojas.

— ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad…

—Bueno si, por eso. –admitió ante la mirada curiosa del chico.

—Entonces, amor, voy a ganar un montón de puntos desde ahora. –dijo Paul sonriendo con lujuria.-

Y si, es cierto ella no había encontrado a príncipe que esperaba, pero no siempre la vida es perfecta y se conformaba con que su amor fuese mutuo.

Por fin, Hermione Granger encontró la parte de su vida que le faltaba… ¿Quién diría que el vacío que sentía era por un metamorfogo lujurioso que la sedujo y le robó su corazón? Pero lo más especial de toda esta historia, encontró un final feliz.

**_Un caliente y perfecto final feliz._**

* * *

><p>Pronto, si mi asqueroso humor mejora voy a colgar el epilogo en donde se dará a saber el tema principal de la próxima parte de la saga.<p>

Felicitaciones a los que votaron por Charlie y Leah ;)

_Ahora si, me voy._

Besos y perdón por haber robado su tiempo con la nota del principio.


	11. Epilogo

**Summary:** Tres Gryffindor, tres Slytherin y una Revenclaw deciden olvidarse de la guerra organizando una gira de estudio, en donde van a "disfrutar" en un "intento" de llevarse mejor. Ahí es donde llegan a Forks. Arriendan una casa y... _comienza la locura._ Deben aprender a convivir y aceptar los defectos de las otras. Y sucede lo que menos se esperaban… _Ellas se enamoran._

Claro que no todo es color de rosa, en especial para Hermione quien se niega rotundamente a caer en aquel seductor moreno de carácter impulsivo.

**Mega-y-ultra-super-hiper agradecimiento a:**

Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen

Perse B.J

Alexa Blaze

alastor82

**¡Llegamos al fin, chicas y chicos! ¡Muchas gracias de corazón por haberme estado leyendo, y espero que nos veamos en la siguiente parte de la saga! C:**

* * *

><p>Epilogo:<p>

Hermione miró asombrada a Paul quien se echo a reír con diversión antes de besarla.

—No seas idiota. ¡No haré eso! –dijo la castaña separándose bruscamente de él.

—Pero amor… -rogó el metamorfogo con cara de perrito abandonado.

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré! –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Paul frunció su ceño y la miró con enojo, Hermione ondeo su mano.

—No funciona eso, bonito, recuerda que tu polla sigue felizmente enterrada en MI cuerpo. –espetó ignorando el calor de sus mejillas ante las palabras que salían de su boca.

— ¡Bien, pero ponte seria!

— ¡Estoy seria, idiota! ¡Por eso digo que no!

Él la miró con el ceño aun más fruncido.

— ¡Hermione, dale tu jodido pasaje a Leah!

—No, entiéndelo, no lo haré. –reclamó ella enojada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo difícil que es vivir sin la imprimación? ¡Probablemente Leah se muera sin Charlie!

—Tú no estás muerto, Paul.

— ¡No estuve dos jodidas semanas lejos de ti! Ellos si lo estarán. Dale tu pasaje a Leah.

— ¡No puedo!

Hermione gritó al sentir que él le daba una fuerte estocada sonriendo malvadamente, se estremeció y lo miró con enojo. La castaña gruñó negando, jodido Paul que nunca pensaba en otra cosa que no sea sexo, no es que se quejara pero no era un buen momento...

— ¡Paul, solo _mmm_, estábamos serios!

—Sigo estando serio. ¿Me dirás por que no le darás el pasaje?

— ¡Mierda, _**si**_, pero no se te ocurra detenerte! –dijo Hermione mientras gemía y movía sus caderas ajustándose al rápido ritmo del chico quien de inmediato sonrió antes de darle un delicioso y apasionado beso.

—Tranquila bebé, dijimos que lo tomaríamos con calma.

_¿Calma?_ ¡Hermione ya ni conocía la calma por su culpa! Tembló y mordisqueo su labio con vergüenza. Él tuvo el descaro de echarse a reír.

— ¿Si continuo me dirás por que haces esto? –preguntó Paul acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

—Uh ajá.

Paul gimió ansioso antes de sostener su cara y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Ella jadeo, golpeando su brazo con enojo.

— ¡Bien, idiota! ¡No puedo darle el jodido pasaje a Leah por que lo más probable es que Molly arruine la linda relación que tiene con Charlie!

Paul frunció su ceño, no por que la perra de su madre cagara todo con ella quería decir que sucedería lo mismo con Leah… Él sonrió mientras la besaba y volvía a moverse frenéticamente dentro de ella.

Total, lo hecho esta hecho y Leah mañana se marcharía con Charlie.

_Ellos se lo debían por ayudarles con la deliciosa reconciliación_, pensó satisfecho.

[******]

Hermione gruñó furiosa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Paul ceñuda.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de darle mis pasajes.

—Si quieres puedo recordarte como lo hi…

— ¡Paul, te escucharan! –dijo avergonzada. Le dio un fuerte manotazo y suspiró de forma soñadora:- cuando volvamos a casa, ¿vale?

Paul asintió sin ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa. Su cuerpo se estremeció al ver que la castaña caminaba con excesiva confianza hacia Leah… _Joder, ¿tenia que ser tan sexy? _No le gustaba nada eso de que alguien más la viera después de haber tenido la noche más caliente de su vida. _Con su chica. Con su amor. Con su Hermione…_

Bien, estaba decidido: la encerrarla en hasta estar seguro de que tenia claro que no bromeaba con eso de ser celoso.

Hermione puso sus ojos en blanco al sentir la mirada de Paul en su nuca, bajando por su espalda y posándose en su… _¡No, no, concéntrate!_

—Escucha, Leah, no estoy de acuerdo con este viaje –susurró la castaña con las mejillas rojas. Leah frunció su ceño ladeando su cabeza para verla mejor.

— ¿Por qué?

—Créeme, es mejor que te quedes.

—No creo poder estar lejos de Charlie –confesó la morena cruzándose de brazos de manera defensiva. Hermione la miró con nerviosismo.

— ¡Leah, hazme caso! Lo digo en serio, debes quedarte aquí…

—Amor, debemos irnos. –dijo Charlie con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos se posaron en la castaña y después viajaron al moreno que se mantenía distante alejando con su ceño fruncido a cualquier hombre que estuviese cerca de ella, ahora el pelirrojo era el que recibía las miradas furiosas y oscuras de Paul:- ¿Todo bien, Hermione?

— ¿Uh? Aaaah si, Paul y yo estamos bien. –dijo Hermione asintiendo rápidamente mientras miraba con pánico a Leah quien negó suavemente antes de darle un abrazo.

—Me llamas, envías cartas o cualquier mierda que necesites, ¿Vale? Pero intenta no contarme nada de lo que haz echo con Paul, o será realmente asqueroso.

Hermione se despidió de Astoria, quien le murmuro lo suertuda que era por el caliente chico que tenia, haciéndola reír. Después Lavander le dio un fuerte abrazo diciendo que cuando regresara tendría que obligatoriamente contarle hasta el detalle mas morboso de lo que había sucedido, no hace falta decir que la castaña bruja de mejores calificaciones de la época se sonrojó a más no poder. Y por ultimo Pansy pasó por su lado y le dio una sonrisa ladeada antes de seguir su camino.

Hermione volvió a los brazos de Paul ondeando su mano al ver que sus amigas se iban, sabiendo que su mal presentimiento probablemente seria un gran problema…

—Paul, creo que enviaste a Leah a la boca de los leones…

— ¿De que hablas?

—De mi madre. –los interrumpió Ginny con cara de preocupación, la misma que tenia Hermione. Ambas chicas se miraron por largos segundos antes de que la pelirroja sonriera moviendo sus cejas de forma provocativa:- ¿así que lo hicieron, eh?

—Ginny, concéntrate en Leah…

La cara de la pelirroja de bromista paso a una de dolor y preocupación al escuchar el nombre de su cuñada.

—Si, fue muy mala idea enviarla con mi madre. En especial cuando sepa que se van a casar.

— ¿Cómo que se van a casar?

—Dos meses. –dijo Ginny suspirando y apoyándose en Jacob quien al igual que Paul no entendía la conversación que llevaban las chicas.- Ellos se casaran en dos meses.

— ¡¿DOS MESES? –chilló Hermione atrayendo la atención de todas las personas, de inmediato sostuvo a su novio quien se quedo quiero con brusquedad:- ¡No, eso es injusto! ¡Yo y Paul nos casaríamos en dos meses!

—Casamiento doble.

— ¡no, yo quería a Leah como madrina! ¡¿Cómo la madrina de boda será la otra novia? –dijo Hermione híper ventilando. Paul se echo a reír al ver la cara de horror de la castaña y antes de que pudiese reclamar le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla:- Ni lo intentes, amor, por que por si no te has dado cuenta… ¡Leah y Charlie nos intentan quitar el protagonismo!

—Mi amor, no creo que quieras protagonismo ahora que tú y yo jugamos a seducirnos…

—Ejem, ejem, volvamos al tema si no quieren que Jacob se desmaye.

Hermione y Paul se rieron ante el disparate de Ginny, pero volvieron su atención al avión que ya había comenzado a volar.

— ¿Crees que tu madre lo hará?

—Si. Estoy segura. Leah y Charlie no tendrán futuro si mi madre descubre el punto débil de mi cuñadita. Así que ustedes dos, ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Leah?

Jacob y Paul se miraron por largos segundos confusos ante la pregunta de Ginny. Ambos negaron al mismo tiempo sin saber la respuesta. Hermione suspiró y miró preocupada a la pelirroja.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada?

—No. Ella esta furiosa porque rompí con Harry. –explicó encogiéndose de hombros sin darse cuenta que ante el nombre del chico Jacob tensaba sus músculos.- Pero, tal vez salve a Leah… Mejor hazlo tú o me regañara.

—Claro, Ginny, yo llamo a William… Ahora, todos volvamos a casa.

— ¿Tienen casa?

—Nop, pero nos conformamos en seguir arrendando la pequeña casa en la que estábamos mientras encontramos un trabajo fijo. Y…

—Nos casamos, tenemos hijos, estudiamos. –interrumpió Paul sonriente. Jacob y Ginny quisieron reírse pero por respeto a ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—No, creo que es al revés, Paul: **estudiamos, nos casamos, tenemos hijos**. –señaló Hermione con tono de sabelotodo.

— ¿da igual, no? Ahora, nena, volvamos a casa… Y que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse por ahí.

— ¡nos sale más barato que una porno! –dijo Ginny meneando sus cejas. Paul le cerró un ojo y Hermione se coloco roja haciendo reír a Jacob. Rápidamente la castaña decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Dónde esta Sam y Luna? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que la rubia no había venido a despedir a las chicas. Ginny se encogió de hombros, Paul la miró ansioso, y Jacob que era el más cuerdo decidió que era hora de contestar.

—Bueno, son Sam y Luna… con esos dos nunca se sabe, ¿no?

Hermione asintió antes de que Paul gruñera y la arrastrara hacia él, colocando los ojos en blanco desapareció dejándole el peso a Ginny si algún muggle los veía.

[******]

—Mmmm…. Paul, ya basta. –dijo arqueando su espalda, él rió mientras mordisqueaba su cuello con lujuria:- Paul si no llamo a Bill las cosas entre Leah y Charlie se irán al diablo.

Paul gruñó de forma posesiva y lamió su cuello rompiendo su polera, Hermione dio un grito ahogado retrocediendo con enojo.

— ¡Tú! ¡Idiota hijo de puta! ¡No voy a dejar que rompas toda mi ropa, así que ve preocupándote en dejarla intacta! ¡Aleja tus manos que voy a llamar a Bill!

— ¿Cuántos pelirrojos son? –pregunto enojado y celoso, Hermione retuvo una sonrisa y sin pensarlo contesto.

—Cinco, amor.

Y Hermione agradecía al cielo que él no conociera a Ronald o probablemente el pelirrojo estaría diez metros bajo tierra. Mirando a Paul con orgullo marco el celular de Fleur.

— ¿Oui? ¡¿Quién habla?

—Fleur, no es necesario que grites, solo habla normal –dijo Hermione con cara de horror, escucho la risita avergonzada desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Oui, ¿He_g_mione?

—Si, soy yo. ¿Estará por ahí Bill? –preguntó con educación Hermione. Escucho un siseo de enojo y esta vez no fue de Paul, rápidamente aclaró su garganta:- Tiene que ver con Charlie, Fleur, nada de lo cual preocuparse.

—Oui. Pe_g_don, esto del emba_g_aso me tiene afectada. –dijo la rubia antes de llamar a Bill. Hermione sintió como si alguien pateara su estomago lo cual asusto a Paul quien de inmediato se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza

— ¿Herms? –preguntó Bill con felicidad.

—Bill, ve rápido a la madriguera antes de que tu madre destroce la relación de Charlie.

— ¿la…relación…de…Charlie? –preguntó arrastrando cada palabra con asombro

— ¡William, apresúrate! ¡O ella se dará cuenta de que Leah no puede tener hijos!

— ¿Leah? ¿Charlie con hijos?

—Bill, después explico todo solo apresúrate e improvisa algo… –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos. Escucho una afirmación de Bill y después la línea quedo muerta, Paul la miraba con horror.

— ¡no llores, mi amor! De seguro ni se dará cuenta que Leah no es como ustedes…

—Si que la jodimos, Paul. Por nuestra culpa destrozaran a Leah.

—Vamos a encontrar una solución, mi amor, no te preocupes. No te preocupes.

Hermione cerró los ojos y espero que las palabras de su príncipe se cumplieran, Paul apoyó sus manos en su estomago desnudo y ambos dieron un grito ahogado al sentir que… ¿Algo se movía?

_**Oh, oh. **_Las alarmas sonaron en su mente y su corazón latió frenético mientras se sumergía en los calidos ojos de Paul.

— ¿P-Paul, s-sabias q-que l-los m-metamorfogos y los brujos tienen un proceso acelerador de sistemas celulares?

— ¿En español?

— ¡Que apresura los procesos! ¡Lo hicimos y no nos cuidamos, idiota!

— ¿o sea que nuestra ecuación volvió a cambiar?

Hermione parpadeo confundida, él río entre dientes antes de besarla con suavidad.

—Hijos. Casamiento. Estudios.

— ¡No dejare los estudios al final!

— ¿Entonces el casamiento?

—Si quieres que mis padres te maten… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos se miraron con horror.- ¡Mis padres!

—Joder, mi amor, vamos mañana.

—No, nada de eso. Vamos hoy. Hablaras con ellos. Y todo esta solucionado.

— ¿Todo? ¡Como demonios voy a explicarles que te embarace!

— ¿Uh? ¿Diciéndole que hicimos el amor? ¡Venga, Paul, mis padres no te harán nada!

Paul dudaba seriamente que los padres de Hermione le hicieran "nada" cuando les contara que había dejado a su hija embarazada. Pero la castaña tenia puesta esa mirada de no-me-contradigas-o-voy-a-patear-tu-culo que le asustaba como el demonio. Así que cabizbajo, nervioso y muerto de miedo, sostuvo la mano de su imprimación y desaparecieron rumbo a la casa de los doctores Grangers.

[*****]

—H-Hermione…

— ¿Si, Paul?

—N-nunca e-en m-mi v-vida…

— ¿Qué? –apresuro Hermione caminando por las calles de Londres, guiando al chico hacia la clínica donde trabajaban sus padres. Él se plantó frente a ella con una mueca de autentico pánico.

—Que nunca en mi vida he sido presentado como novio formal.

—Tranquilo, amor, se tu mismo. –dijo la chica con una sonrisa tranquila. Sostuvo su mano y entro a un edificio que a Paul le pareció de lo más pijo, Hermione saludo con una radiante sonrisa al cuidador y por parte de su novio una mirada amenazante que hizo retroceder de forma inconciente al hombrecito.

Subieron al ascensor y apenas se cerraron las puertas el chico la beso ansiosamente mordisqueando su diente con pasión.

—Paul… -regañó la chica intentando alejarlo. Paul gruñó e introdujo su cara en su cuello dejando suaves besos en este.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido hacerlo en un ascensor.

— ¡Paul, basta! –susurro la chica sonrojada. Él suspiró enojado.

—Es que estoy nervioso.

—Tranquilo. Saldrá bien. –le dio un suave beso antes de sonreírle de forma sugestiva.- y después quien sabe si tu fantasía se cumple…

Si, claro, ahora en vez de tranquilizarlo lo había dejado malditamente duro. La miro ceñudo pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió y ella salio del ascensor a largas zancadas. La siguió intentando decir algo pero su voz se extinguió al ver una mujer igual a la castaña…

¡Su madre! Oh, joder, eran iguales. La miró impactado por largos segundos antes de que ella lo mirara y le diera una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡oh, eres tan guapo como Hermione dijo! –dijo con felicidad. Hermione se sonrojo de golpe y él soltó una risa divertida.

—Mucho gusto, señora Granger, es un placer conocerla.

—Cariño no seas tan formal, no es necesario. Hermione dijo que había algo muy importante que debían contarnos…

—Mamá, dije también que debíamos estar todos. Vamos adentro, ven amor.

—Vale –dijo Paul más relajado. Ni dos pasos habían dado cuando apareció el señor Granger con una mirada grave y con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que este es el chico…

—Will, amor, basta.

—Vamos dentro –dijo de nuevo Hermione esta vez sonando nerviosa. Mientras caminaban la castaña aclaró su garganta y dejo caer la bomba de golpe:- Paul y yo viviremos juntos.

— ¡Felicidades, amor!

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿En donde? ¡¿Por qué?

—Por que estamos esperando un bebé…

Dos segundos en silencio y entonces ¡zaz! Su padre cayó al suelo desmayado. La mujer mayor lo miro con ternura y le dio un abrazo y después un beso sonoro a Hermione.

—Muchas felicidades, queridos, nada de que preocuparse por aquí, pero es mejor que se marchen ya si no quieren escuchar los gritos histéricos de Will. Oh y quiero pasajes para ir a conocer Forks, ¿eh?

—Si, mami. Gracias por todo. Vamos, Paul, rápido…

Bien, sinceramente esto era una gran sorpresa. Pero de inmediato corrió detrás de su novia para que le diese explicaciones, el ascensor cerró las puertas y la castaña se abalanzó sobre él con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué decías con eso de hacerlo en un ascensor?

Al diablo con las respuestas. Al diablo con sus extraños suegros. ¡Al diablo con Leah y Charlie!

Él se preocuparía después por solucionar todo eso… por ahora tenia que complacer a su futura esposa.

**THE END.**


End file.
